Sirius Black
by Anne Zwarts
Summary: Voldemort appears to be dead.... but is he dead? Read it in chapter 29...
1. chapter one

Sirius Black (things you didn't know or didn't want to know)  
  
By Anne Zwarts  
  
Summary: Harry's parents appear to be other people then everybody ever told him. Slowly the POV of the story changes from Lily and James to Severus to Harry to Sirius. Not all the 'standard-persons' in a fic like this one is mentioned, and I invented some new ones. There are some (funny?) plot- twists in this fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything said and done in this fan-fic is born in my sick mind. Characters are based upon the ones from JK Rowling's novels. I also got many things from other fanficts that I've read or written myself or with a friend.  
  
Pairing: If only you knew. I'm pairing Remus and Sirius with some very familiar persons. well, familiar to me and my friends that is. I bet unfamiliar to you!!!  
  
A/N: Don't think when you're reading the first five chapters I've made a mistake, Sirius isn't going to show up until the 6th chapter. Not did I describe his sentence in Azkaban, I'm sorry for all that, but that was my choice. Now, I hope you all enjoy the story, I'll place an author's note under every chapter to explain some things or just to irritate you :-). Feel free to review and tell me what you like or hate about this fic! (of course I'd rather hear you telling me you liked it, because that means I've done my job correctly.).  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say goodnight 'till it be tomorrow"  
  
It is 1960, Lily Evans is born, and she's one of a twin. She has a twin sister who looks equal and her parents decided to call them both Lily (they were probably out of inspiration or didn't expect to get twins.). They also decided to split them up and to tell nobody in the family they got twins.  
  
About the Lily that was torn from her family: she grew up in Ireland, where she got wizarding-education. After she graduated, she found out that she was part of a twin and she wanted to know who her twin sister was and why they got separated. Last thing we will never know, as her parents have died. Then she started looking for her sister, who she found.  
  
When they had found each other, after a seek out which took her al over Britain and Ireland, then they decided to keep it quiet that they were twins. But the Lily who has been living with her real parents was about to marry James Potter, but she actually was in love with someone else. The twins decided to switch and the 'other' Lily married James Potter, but they didn't get children.  
  
The Lily Evans that should have married James, was pregnant from her other boyfriend: Severus Snape. The Lilys decided to switch back until the child was born and then switch back again and leave the child, a boy, called Harry, at the Potter's.  
  
A/N: To the people who can't follow the storyline anymore: Harry's mother is Lily Evans, and she's in love with Harry's father, Severus Snape. The other Lily Evans (who grew up in Ireland) is married with James Potter, and from now on called Lily Potter.  
  
Lily and James Potter got a fight, because James found out he was married with the twin sister of the woman he loved. She didn't want the rest of the world to find out, and asked Voldemort to help her.  
  
"Help you? Why?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"Because you're already after James and as I am planning to kill him anyway. come, do it for me, please!" begged Lily. Voldemort let out a shrill laugh, "No way!"  
  
"But Lord, please, kill him!" Suddenly James came into the room, he was shocked to see Voldemort. Lily ducked to grab Voldemort's wand, and got it, she aimed at James.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" And with a blinding flash of green light James fell on the ground.  
  
"What have you done?" Voldemort grabbed his wand and wanted to kill what he thought was the last heir of Gryffindor. But Lily didn't let Voldemort kill Harry.  
  
"Stand aside, silly girl!"  
  
"No! You have to get past me if you want to kill Harry!" yelled Lily.  
  
"Stand aside!" yelled Voldemort again, and when she didn't, he killed her first.  
  
Then he saw the little boy laying on the ground, Voldemort aimed on the boy, but the spell backfired and hit Voldemort instead. Harry stayed alive.  
  
A/N: This makes the story a bit easier to understand, now we only have one Lily left.  
  
Lily Evans wanted to have Harry living at their house, which couldn't, as nobody knew about her existence. Harry went to Lily's sister, Petunia, who was married to Vernon Dursley at that time. They too had a son; Dudley.  
  
Short after Harry had born, Lily got pregnant again, but this time Severus and Lily got a baby with white hair, they didn't know how that was possible. As they couldn't claim him as their baby at the government, they left it in front of the door of the Malfoy's. That family called him Draco. 


	2. chapter two

**Chapter 2  
**  
_"Why, I am growing quite sentimental. But look! My true family returns."  
_  
When Harry Potter became eleven, he received his Hogwarts-letter and - after a bit of struggling with the Dursleys - he went to Hogwarts. There he met his little brother Draco (not that they knew they were brothers.), but from the beginning on they were sworn enemies.  
Severus knew Draco and Harry were his sons, but as Harry was in Gryffindor and Severus from Slytherin and as he absolutely hated Gryffindor-students, he had to act as though he hated his own son. One of Severus' colleagues, Slatero Quirrell, found out about Harry and Severus, and tried to kill Harry. Severus couldn't stand this and began to murmur a counter curse.  
Severus had been threatening Quirrell, that if he would tell Harry who his real father was, he would kill him.  
"A - as if t - th - that is of an - any u - use then, Severus! The b - boy alr - ready knows th - then!" said Quirrell. Severus sighed.  
"You know what I mean, Quirrell. And he suspects me of stealing the stone. I'll tell him when I think he's ready for it."  
They didn't notice Draco Malfoy was eavesdropping. Next day Draco went to Severus.  
"Sir, is it true you're Potter's father? Oh my. Father already told me that Potter's mother had a twin sister, I suppose she was your girlfriend?" Severus looked as if he could explode of anger any minute now. But he had learned to control his emotions, and told Draco, with a slightly quivering in his normally soft and ice-cold voice, "What makes you think that?"  
"Well, I – er – I heard Potter talk abut it with his friends."  
"Potter doesn't know," said Severus with a penetrating glare at Malfoy, who tried to avoid those eyes, which didn't succeed. Malfoy tried hard to look not guilty, but knew that would be no use toward Severus.  
"You've been bugging me, haven't you Draco?" Malfoy murmured something under his breath.  
"Come again?"  
"You and Professor Quirrell were talking very loud sir. I couldn't help overhearing it."  
"Have you told anyone else?" snapped Snape at Malfoy.  
"No sir, I first wanted to know if it was true."  
"Good," Severus turned away from Malfoy, who was too afraid to move a muscle. Severus thought bout what he could do, then it came to him very clearly: use a Memory Charm. He quietly took his wand, made sure Malfoy didn't notice, and walked around Malfoy, until he was standing behind him. He pointed his wand at Malfoy and murmured under his breath "Obliviate". Malfoy's eyes went blank for a few moments, then he yelled: "What have you done!" Severus smirked.  
"Nothing, my dear Draco."  
"Sir, why am I here?"  
"That's what I was about to ask you."  
"I am here to talk with you about. about. I can't remember, sir." "Here, drink this." Severus handed a glass of pumpkin juice to Malfoy, in which he just had dropped a bit of Veritaserum. Malfoy noticed it, but too late.  
"Now, Mr Malfoy, you really don't remember why you came over here?" Malfoy thought for a while.  
"No sir, I'm sorry, but I really can't remember."  
"Good."  
"Why?" asked Malfoy, but Severus didn't reply.  
"Go back to you Common Room, Draco." Malfoy stood up and walked away, out of Severus' office.


	3. chapter three

**Chapter 3  
**  
_"The truth. It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution."  
_  
Severus was worried, now Quirrell knew the truth about him and Potter. Luckily he didn't know about Malfoy. But as Quirrell died down there when he met Potter who kept him from stealing the Stone, Severus had nothing to worry about for now.  
After the summer Severus was shocked when he noticed Potter didn't arrive at school by Hogwarts Express. When he found Potter and Weasley outside the castle, he took them straight to his office, although he already knew how they had arrived.  
Severus thought year wouldn't be the right year to tell Harry who his real parents were. Just because Lockhart was annoying Harry with stories about how it would be his fault that Harry was that famous. Severus thought that the boy already had enough to deal with, with Lockhart around. Next year better, he thought. But he was wrong. As Remus Lupin, friend of Harry's late father, James Potter, came to Hogwarts to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, and another old friend of Lupin and Potter, Sirius Black, had succeeded to escape from Azkaban. It was told that he escaped to tell Harry the truth. Severus wondered if Black knew who Harry's real parents were. Now the chaos was complete, because Black was seen at Hogwarts, and therefore the Ministry of Magic let Dementors guard the school and its grounds.  
Severus was beginning to get very sour at this time, because Remus Lupin wanted to proof Black was innocent, and Dumbledore believed him. That stupid git believed a werewolf and so does my son, Severus thought. Next year better, Severus thought again, although less hopeful that last year. And again he was wrong. Harry's name was put in the Goblet of Fire, and chosen as a school champion for the Triwizard Tournament. Severus was mad, really mad, and with an ex-Auror breathing down his neck, his mood didn't get any better. Especially not when that ex-Auror appeared to have put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire. And if things couldn't get any worse, Voldemort came back again too.  
He hoped with all his might that maybe in Harry's 5th year he could tell him... But that year Harry has to convince a council that Sirius Black was innocent, which came out to the fact that Harry was not much at Hogwarts.  
In his 6th year Harry had some rest. So at one lazy Saturday when Harry was wandering around Hogwarts grounds, Severus caught him.  
"Potter, we must talk," said Severus. Harry was shocked, but he could get an answer out of him.  
"Did you know your real parents are still alive, Potter?" asked Severus. My real parents? Harry thought. He must have gone crazy after all.  
"What do you mean with 'my real parents', sir?" Severus stood still, Harry turned around to face his Potions Master, who had laid his hand upon the small shoulder of the boy.  
"You didn't know James and Lily Potter weren't your real parents then?" Who could it be? Sirius would have known, I'm living with him for a while now. And then he would have told me. if he knew. Harry thought. Severus explained the whole twin-story until Harry finally understood and was willing to believe and accept it, for he loathed Severus.  
"So, Sirius doesn't know it?" asked Harry.  
"No. But he dislikes me. a lot. I don't think he'll appreciate it when you go to him and tell him that I'm your father." replied Severus. Harry was confused. His least favourite teacher turned out to be his father.

_A/N: Who would have thought that the real reason Severus hates the DADA teachers would be that they kept him from telling his son the truth about his parents.___


	4. chapter four

Chapter 4 "The increase of disorder or entropy is what distinguishes the past from the future giving a direction to time."  
  
When Harry was in his 7th year he had to deal with Voldemort once again. But this time he wasn't alone. With a big group of people they captured Voldemort and - as satanic as people might be - put him in a dark, cold, with Silencing Charm protected dungeon, without windows and the doorway closed directly after they put Voldemort in, and it turned into a massive stone wall, like the rest of the dungeon was. He had no light, no food, only a tap, from which dirty water flooded.  
  
Voldemort - not as immortal as he always claimed to be - died a few months later, he probably was bored of being in a dark room with only a tap. He had drowned himself, only nobody could know it, because no one ever paid attention to him, and the room has never been checked.  
  
A/N: I am sorry if you think this is some kind of satanic story, because it's not! It was only this part, I wanted to get rid of that irritating Voldie, spoiling my fic. And I wanted to do it my way, a different way then always suggested on forums and in chatrooms. So please don't picture me as a satanic fool, 'coz I'm not!  
  
Severus thought he ought to tell Malfoy the truth about his parents too as he also was his father. Then he had to confront Malfoy and Potter with another part of the truth: the fact that they were brothers. Severus didn't want to know what else the future had in mind for him, but he really hoped the boys would accept who their parents are and the fact they were brothers.  
  
"By Merlin's beard, I hope they don't curse each other or me when I tell them they are brothers." murmured Severus under his breath.  
  
Severus walked through the corridors when he walked into Malfoy.  
  
"Draco, I need to talk to you," said Severus to Malfoy. Malfoy didn't seem to get why the Head of his house, Slytherin, wanted from him.  
  
"Follow me, please," said Severus, when he noticed Malfoy was standing still in the middle of the corridor. Malfoy nodded and followed his teacher to his office. Inside his office Severus told Malfoy to sit down at the other side of the desk as Severus sat down himself.  
  
"Draco, there's something about you and me that you need to know. You probably don't know it yet, do you?" began Severus, in a rather friendly way.  
  
"Except that I'm your student, I wouldn't know, sir," replied Malfoy a bit nervous. "Well then, hold on. Your parents aren't your real parents. I think they never told you that, have they?" asked Severus.  
  
"No sir, they haven't. But how do you know this then?" asked Malfoy shyly. Severus stood up and walked around the desk until he stood next to Malfoy, who looked up at Severus.  
  
"Because." Severus sighed heavily and laid his hand upon the boy's shoulder. "Because I am your father, and your mother. well, once I'll tell you who she is. I don't think it's a good idea to tell you now. Please, go." said Severus. Malfoy looked shocked. Snape was his father? That couldn't be. but still.  
  
Next day with Potions Severus was rather tense during class. Malfoy didn't notice this, because he had problems with concentrating on his potion himself, and didn't have time to pay attention to anyone else. Harry did notice the strange behaviour of his father, but he knew him well enough to know he could get really ad when you asked him questions about personal matters. He decided to ask his friends what could be wrong with the man. Last year he had told Ron and Hermione about the short conversation he had had with Severus.  
  
"I don't know what it can be, but knowing Snape, it is something really serious, otherwise he can't get this nervous," answered Hermione. "But if I were you, I wouldn't ask him."  
  
"Maybe Voldemort escaped from his dungeon?" suggested Harry.  
  
"Can't be. Besides, he appears to be dead," said Ron. "My father told me he couldn't live forever there, even if he is partly immortal."  
  
Suddenly Draco noticed someone standing behind him. He watched behind him, and saw it was Severus, then he turned his attention back to his potion.  
  
"I think your potion has the wrong colour, Draco," said Severus, in a way he always talked to Slytherins. Draco looked up at the Potions Master again, who looked very tired.  
  
"The wrong colour, sir?" asked Draco.  
  
"Yes, your Potion's ought to be yellow, and not bright green. But, if you add some liver from the rat, it'll turn yellow. Just give it a try!"  
  
"Alright. thanks sir!"  
  
After class, Severus asked Malfoy and Harry to stay behind. Nobody understood why, but they decided it would be best not to argue a nervous Severus. 


	5. chapter five

**Chapter 5**

_"O Romeo Romeo! Wherefore are thou Romeo?_

_Deny thy father and refuse thy name._

_Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,_

_And I'll no longer be a Capulet."_

Harry and Draco sat both on another side of the dungeon, and Severus asked the to come over to sit down in front of him. Then he first turned to Harry.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before, Harry, but I simply couldn't." Severus saw Harry's not-understanding look. "You'll understand me in a few moments."

"What are you talking about?" asked Draco.

"I have to tell you something. The same, very important thing. I know you loathe each other, but I am sure that, deep inside, you like each other." said Severus.

Draco and Harry exchanged looks, he might be right, but he also might be a lunatic. Now Severus turned to face Draco.

"Draco, you know about our chat yesterday in my office, don't you?"

"Yes, but I…" begun Draco, but Severus cut him off.

"I've had the same chat one year ago with Harry." Draco was stunned. Did this mean that… but they couldn't be… No, that was impossible. Harry still didn't understand.

"What have I missed? Wait… you haven't… you aren't… Malfoy is my brother, that's what you wanted to tell us?" said Harry. Severus sighed.

"Yes, that's what I wanted to tell you, have you never noticed some similarities?"

"No, I have not." spat Draco shortly at Severus. "And I don't want to have 

similarities with Potter!"

"Well, you both are good Quidditch players, Seekers both too…" said Severus.

"I don't care! Even if we would look the same!" protested Draco. Harry still sat looking shocked at Severus.

"If we're brothers… how come Malfoy's blonde then? I mean, our mother isn't blonde… or… isn't she Malfoy's mother too?" asked Harry, with a slightly trembling voice.

"You have the same mother. We also don't know how it is possible Draco's blonde. It's still a mystery, even Dumbledore doesn't understand," said Severus. Then he saw the looks on the faces of his sons. "Yes, of course he knows. But this doesn't mean you're not the Boy Who Lived, Harry, because you have been living with the Potters and You Know Who _has_ tried to kill you."

"Now it makes sense…" murmured Draco. Severus and Harry didn't understand him at al at this point.

"You lost me, Malfoy. Please be a bit clearer," said Harry.

"About Fath… about the man of who I _thought_ he was my father…" said Draco, 

but Severus and Harry still didn't understand.

"Draco this isn't the right time to be mysterious. Please, explain what you want to tell us!" pushed Severus a little.

"At first he didn't want me to go to Hogwarts, but to Durmstrang. I always thought he wanted me to go there, because there they're teaching _real_ Dark Arts, and not only the Defence-stuff we get here. But in fact he was just afraid of me finding out that you're my father." explained Draco. 

When Voldemort was captured last year, Lucius Malfoy was imprisoned because he was a Death Eater. And now he really saw Severus as his father, he didn't understand why he could feel it this quick, but he did. Then suddenly he did something neither Harry nor Severus expected; Draco stood up from his chair and embraced Severus. He flung his arms around his father and began sobbing onto his shoulder. Severus was stunned at first, but then answered the hug. After a few moments he let go of Severus and turned to Harry.

"I'm sorry I was always mean to you, but that was merely because you're from Gryffindor and a friend of Weasley's and Granger's. I hope you'll forgive me this once…" and then he suddenly hugged Harry too. But Harry didn't answer the hug as quickly as Severus had done, although he answered it…

"Harry, I love you as a brother," said Draco. Severus quickly turned his back to the boys. He didn't want them to see tears rolling down his cheeks…

_A/N: this was quite a sentimental chapter, wasn't it? Not my standard actually, I hope the rest will turn out to be less sentimental… I don't want you to cry your way through my story…_


	6. chapter six

**Chapter 6**

_"To be or not to be, that's the question"_

Harry was thinking of how to explain this all to Sirius. Last year when Severus told him he was his father, he had owled it to Sirius, who didn't believe it. In summer they'd done a DNA-test on both Harry and Severus, and Severus appeared to have told the truth. But when Draco appeared to be his little brother… he wrote a letter to Sirius: 

_"Dear Sirius, - _

_you know I've told you Snape said he was my father. Well, yesterday afternoon, after Potions class, he asked me and Draco Malfoy to stay behind, he had some shocking news for the two of us. Draco appeared to be a full brother of mine. And Dumbledore knows of it too. How come he hasn't told you yet, Sirius?"_

Harry hesitated. What did he want to ask more? After Sirius' name was cleared, an old girlfriend of him, Anne Zwarts, had sent him an owl, she wanted to meet him again, she still loved him, she had said. And Sirius had told him that they were together again. Anne had been in the same year as Sirius, Remus, James, Peter, Lily and Linda. Sirius had fallen in love with her on the Yule Ball, at the end of their seventh year. After it, he hadn't seen her again, because she left Hogwarts a week earlier than anyone else, and she had gone for a trip around the world, one whole year long. Oh yes, Sirius had missed her, especially when she had sent him an owl to announce she was going to stay in Australia for over a year. When she came back after two-and-a-half year, she didn't have the opportunity to meet him again, as Sirius was in Azkaban. But she still loved him, and she had always hoped he was innocent. When he had escaped and his name was cleared, she had immediately tried to contact him…

_"Is Anne living with you by now? I hope she is, I liked her."_

Harry hesitated again. Did he want to ask about Remus? He also had a girlfriend, Linda Lupos, she had told Harry that she is a good friend of Anne's. Linda and Remus are married since a while now.

_"And how are Remus and Linda?_

_Please, say hello to Remus, Linda and Anne from me!_

_- Harry."_

Harry was quite satisfied with the letter and sent it away, with Hedwig, his Snow owl. 

Next day he received an answer from Sirius.

_"Dear Harry, -_

_Malfoy's your brother? Oh my…. Hopingly he isn't as bad as he always was, right? No, Dumbledore never told me anything about it…_

_About Remus and Linda, they're doing well, they got a daughter, Luna. We (Anne and I) got a son, Alex! I'm father… I would like you to come over to us on December 15th, Anne and I are getting married then! I've already informed Dumbledore, McGonagall and… Snape._

_Good luck!_

_-Sirius and Anne._

_PS: Luna and Alex are born on the same day!"_

Harry was stunned for a few moments, then he ran to Dumbledore and came panting to his office, the letter still clutched in his hand.

"Prof… Professor… Dumbledore!" panted he. "I've… re… received… a letter… from… Sirius!" Dumbledore grinned.

"Please, sit down, Harry. So you've received a letter from your Godfather?" Dumbledore said, as Harry sat down. Harry nodded, and handed the letter to Dumbledore, who read it.

"Indeed, I've never told Sirius about this. Did you know Sirius and Anne have bought a house just outside Hogsmeade? Remus and Linda are living near here too. Every month Remus can hunt the Shrieking Shack again…" said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his light blue eyes.

"Does Remus come back as a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher here?" asked Harry. Dumbledore grinned at him.

"Harry, if he comes back, he'll never teach you."

"I know, but I would like him to become a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher here again," said Harry. "Just because I find he's a good teacher.

"Never say never, Harry…" said Dumbledore, with a mysterious glance over his eyes. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Asked Sirius me if it was alright to let you come to his house, this weekend. He sent me a map for you, so you can find it more easy…" said Dumbledore. Harry jumped in the air of joy, took the map Dumbledore handed him, thanked him and ran away, to go and visit his Godfather. Dumbledore grinned at Harry's reaction. _Like father like son_, Dumbledore thought. _Unable to tear away from Sirius._

_A/N: In this chapter I've begun to add some things a friend of mine, Linda Lupos, and I are talking about in some wicked e-mail conversations. I asked her to match Sirius and me in her story, and promised her I would add her in this story too. Including the 'children' we have, yes we're sick!_


	7. chapter seven

**Chapter 7**

_"Come what come may._

_Time and the hour runs through the roughest day"_

Harry flung his arms around Sirius' neck.

"Wow! You've got a son…" he then let go of Sirius and turned to Anne.

"Congratulations!" and he hugged her too.

"He's born on May the 1st, just like Luna, Linda and Remus' son," said Anne.

"Are they cosmic twins?" asked Harry. Sirius didn't understand Harry, although Anne seemed to. 

"Well… yes, they are, because Alex has been born a few months too early…" she explained. "Because Luna's the daughter of a werewolf, Linda's pregnancy was shorter."

"Anne, Harry, may I ask a silly question?" said Sirius.

"Sure," answered Harry.

"Well then… what on earth is a cosmic twin?"

"That's not a real twin. It are two people who should be born on the same day, because they're… – er – 'made' on the same day…" explained Anne.

"Ah, yes, I see…" answered Sirius, but he seemed to be not fully understanding his future wife.

"Harry, do you want something to drink?" asked Anne suddenly.

"Yes please, tea will do fine," replied Harry. Anne walked away to the kitchen to make some tea.

"I think Alex'll be awake by now, would you like to come with me, then I can show you his room too," said Sirius. 

Upstairs Alex appeared to be awake already.

"Sirius, may I ask you something?" asked Harry his Godfather.

"Bring t on, Harry."

"Well, if Alex is born on May 1st, how come he wasn't living here in the summer, and how come you haven't told me Anne was pregnant?"

Sirius stared blankly at Harry… _how should I explain this?_ He thought.

"I… – er  – … we'll explain it at the tea," stuttered Sirius.

"He really is your son?"

"Yes, and the DNA-tests proved it too…"

"He's a cute boy, he has Anne's eyes, hasn't he?"

"That's –" but he was cut off by Anne, yelling: "Harry! Sirius! Tea!"

"We're coming!" yelled Sirius back, causing Alex to cry.

"Ow, poor boy, are you hungry too? Well then, let's come with daddy, I'll get you something to eat then!" said Sirius.

"How do you know he's hungry?" asked Harry curiously.

"Because he began to cry," replied Sirius.

"Yes, but to me it sounds all the same!" Sirius grinned at Harry, and they walked out of Alex' room, down the stairway.

"To me too, Harry." replied Sirius after a while.

"Then how do you hear he's hungry?" asked Harry, not quite understanding his Godfather.

"Well, I can't hear it on the way he cried either, although Anne can, I believe. No, I could hear his stomach growl, like mine just did…" added Sirius with a smile.

When they entered the room, Anne was sitting on the couch.

"Did you have to wake him in such a rough way, Sirius?" she said, with twinkling brown eyes.

"I suppose…" he answered. "He's hungry too, dear."

"Oh, then I'll give him something to eat." And she walked away to the kitchen again, closely followed by Sirius, who told her about Harry's question.

"Then we should explain him the story, shouldn't we?" replied Anne.

_A/N: Ow, this must be the shortest chapter I've ever written, but if I would as Anne and Sirius' explanation in this, it would be a very long one… so, it left me no choice, it's a writer's destiny, I presume. And my advice for you for the next chapter is: collect your brains, because it can be a very complicated chapter if you don't pay enough attention to it…_

_And the cosmic twin-stuff: yes, I've got it from _The Discovery of Heaven_, I thought it might be nice to put it in this fic…_


	8. chapter eight

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews!_

**Chapter 8**

_"For I have sworn thee fair, more perjur'd I,_

_To swear against the truth so foul a lie!"_

"It's quite a long and complicated story, I'm afraid, Harry," said Sirius. "Are you sure you want to hear all about it?"

"Yes. But not the tiny details please!" shivered Harry. Anne smiled.

"Trust me, we won't," she said, while looking at Sirius. She had a look on her face as though she didn't really trust herself. Sirius quickly looked away.

"As if I was planning to…" added Sirius, with a very playful twinkle in his grey eyes.

"Knowing you, I'd daresay: yes, you was!" replied Anne with a smile.

"Well, what almost no one knows, is that I was living at Anne's since we met in the Shrieking Shack. She then lived near Loch Ness, in a wonderful, small village," began Sirius.

"Remus once came by, because he was there and saw my name on the door. Then, after he heard Sirius had escaped, and he, you, Ron and Hermione had talked with him, Remus told Sirius where I was living. I already had asked Sirius to come by once…" said Anne.

"We had a wonderful time together, but then Anne appeared to be pregnant… And as it is really hard to explain when everybody thinks you're still single… Remus and Linda were just married then, and Linda was pregnant too. We kind of kidnapped Linda when it was full moon, so that Remus wouldn't miss her. We brought her and Anne to St Mungo's and let the baby take away from Anne and implant it into Linda. She would think she's getting twins, because she wasn't aware of what has happened," said Sirius.

"But in May your name has been cleared, Sirius. Why didn't you tell them then?" asked Harry, Sirius smiled.

"And you think they would believe it, don't you? No, after Luna' and Alex were born, we've been to Remus and Linda much. Then we bought this house and in October Linda saw Alex had bright brown eyes, just like Anne's. She told us, and then we told them the truth. Remus took it all quite well, but Linda was shocked. After a few weeks the four of us decided we'd better get Alex to live with his real parents." Sirius saw the look on Harry's face, Harry didn't believe Remus and Linda would give in to such matter this quickly.

"No, it took us quite a while to convince Linda of the truth, but with a Truth Potion it succeeded to convince her after all," explained Anne.

"I see. So Alex' living here for a month now?" asked Harry.

"Yes, and in about two weeks Anne and I are getting married, on Saturday the 15th of December!" said Sirius with a broad grin on his face.

"You're coming too, aren't you?" added Anne with a faked evil look on her face.

"Of course I am! Why shouldn't I come to the wedding of my beloved Godfather?" laughed Harry.

"Good. I've been talking with Dumbledore bout it, and you're allowed to stay away from school that Friday. You can bring Ron and Hermione with you, if they'd like to come too. It's alright with Dumbledore!" added Sirius.

"Are Remus and Linda coming too?" asked Harry.

"Of course they are!" replied Anne.

"Wow, but do Ron and Hermione already know they're invited to?" asked Harry.

"Only if you've told them…" said Sirius.

"I haven't… then I guess it's about time to go back to Hogwarts and tell them, isn't it?" suggested Harry.

"Yep. Shall I bring you back then?" said Sirius. "I want to have a word with McGonagall."

_A/N: well, I reckon I succeeded in keeping it a bit easy to understand, haven't I?_


	9. chapter nine

_A/N: thanks for the reviews! One of them was really strange, someone had two opinions about the fic…. Weird…_

**Chapter 9**

_"For thy sweet love remember'd such wealth brings_

_That then I scorn to change my state with kings"_

It was December 15th 6AM, Sirius woke up, he was lying in his bed, next to Anne, who would be his wife in about six hours. God, what was he nervous. He turned his head and looked at Anne's sleeping form, wondering how nervous she would be, it was commonly known she wasn't very quickly nervous, but if she was nervous, she could drive herself mad. Then suddenly the first time he saw her popped up in is head.

Sirius was in his seventh year at Hogwarts, sitting at the Gryffindor table with his friends, Remus, James and Lily, discussing who he would ask to go with him to the Ball, when she came walking into the Great Hall. She was beautiful, had almost black hair and dark eyes. Sirius was interrupted by Remus tapping on his shoulder.

"Get lost, Moony!" he spat at his friend.

"I thought you would like to know who she is," replied Remus.

"You know who she is then?"

"Yes, she's a Muggle-born seventh year Gryffindor. Her name is Anne Zwarts, her roots lay in the Netherlands, but she came to live here in Scotland when she was six years old. She likes to read and draw," his friend said. Sirius was surprised.

"How do you know all this stuff?" he asked.

"I've got my sources, Padfoot," replied Remus. "And I think you'd like to know she's single too." 

Sirius hadn't removed his eyes from the girl, his gaze following her when she sat down next to her friend, and began eating breakfast. Her friend glanced in the boys' direction, muttered something to Anne, who looked up and stared a moment in Sirius' eyes, before answering her friends' mutter.

After all these years Sirius could still remember he feeling he had at that moment in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. A place where they would return later this day, to get married. 

He again looked at Anne's sleeping form, she slowly opened her eyes and saw that Sirius was already awake, she murmured with a hoarse voice: "Good morning." Sirius smiled.

"Good morning, love. How are you today? Had a good night?

"Couldn't've been any better," she replied. Suddenly she remembered that afternoon he asked her to go to the Yule Ball with him…

Anne was walking with her – also Dutch – friend, Linda Lupos. She was also a Gryffindor. They were friends since their first year at Hogwarts. Then James and Sirius came to them.

"Hi James, hello Sirius," she greeted them. Sirius just nodded.

"Hi Anne, Sirius here wants to ask you something, bye!" Said James and immediately turned on his heels and strode away.

"Well, I guess I see you after this class, I'm going to the library. Bye Anne and Sirius," and with these words Linda left Anne alone with a very nervous Sirius. Together they walked up the corridor towards the history of Magic classroom.

"So, you wanted to ask me something, Sirius?" Anne asked Sirius, who came back to earth from his thoughts about hoe to lead the conversation in the right direction.

"Well… er… you know about the Yule Ball, don't you?" he asked nervously. Anne grinned, she had never seen him nervous before.

"Yes, I do, why?"

"Well, it… er… it would be quite embarrassing to… er… to come there and… er… not having someone to dance with, wouldn't it?"

"It would, yes. What are you suggesting then?" she asked, already knowing the answer his answer.

"Would you… er… like to go to the Ball with me, Anne?" he asked her. Anne stopped dead in the middle of the corridor, Sirius turned around to face her. They looked straight into each other's eyes. Sirius couldn't make out what the look in her eyes meant. _God, she's beautiful _and_ an actress…_ he thought.

"Are you serious, Sirius?" she asked.

"Er… yes…" he replied, even more nervous than before, even more afraid she would reject him. But then she smiled the happiest smile he'd ever seen.

"Of course I want to come with you!" and she hugged him and kissed him on his cheek.

"I think we'd better go to history of magic, because Professor Binns won't take his as an excuse…" and they walked on to the classroom, hand in hand.

"What were you thinking of, love?" Sirius asked her. Anne awoke from her daydreams.

"I was thinking about the afternoon you asked me come to the Yule Ball in our seventh year. How 'bout you?" she replied.

"I was thinking of he first time I saw you in the Great Hall, a few days before I asked you to the Ball…"

"I think it's time to go up."

"Yes, I don't think Dumbledore'd take this as an excuse to come to late at our own wedding." Anne grinned.

"Oh no, he won't indeed!"

_A/N: oops, this chapter was a bit longer than it was meant to be… ah well, sometimes you have to tell much, don't you? I guess some of you are thinking: 'that chapter looks awfully familiar to me!' That's right. As I have said before, this fanfict is inspired by fics I've read or written myself, and this chapter is almost literally copied from Linda Lupos' story Remus Lupin. And as she's a friend of mine, I offered her a part in a part she wrote herself, but which I have rewritten in my own story… complicated, isn't it? Next chapter: the Wedding…_


	10. chapter ten

**Chapter 10**

_"Go, girl seek happy nights to happy days"_

People were slowly gathering that Saturday in the Great Hall. Most of the students had left for Hogsmeade, the ones who hadn't left, were still in their House Common Rooms. It was 11.45 AM, and some people were getting rather nervous. Remus for example, he was shifting left to right and back to front in his chair and checking each ten seconds if he still had he wedding rings, he was their best man after all. Then it suddenly became awfully quiet, Linda and Remus looked at the great oak doors, which had opened. They couldn't believe their eyes when they saw Anne and Sirius standing there. They both wore robes made for this occasion; Sirius wore simple black robes, o at least, they looked simple, but when you took a better look, they weren't simple at all. They were wonderful robes. Then Anne, she had her long, brown hair hanging over her shoulders, but it wasn't 'just hanging', it seems as if there were hundreds of tiny lights in it. She wore very beautiful light blue, satin robes.

The couple walked forward, and stood still in front of Dumbledore, who would marry them. They looked happy but very nervous, Anne clamped Sirius' hand when they stood there. After a story about their past and what Dumbledore hoped to be their future, Remus stood up, and stand next to Dumbledore. Anne and Sirius also stood up, Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the moment we've all been waiting for. Some of you have waited many years," he smiled at Anne and Sirius, "some of you only a few weeks; but this is the moment. Then let's get started with the wedding, Remus, you're the best man, do you have the rings ready?"

Remus nodded, not able to talk.

"Good," then Dumbledore turned to Sirius and Anne again.

"Do you, Annemarie Zwarts, take Sirius Black to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, and promise to be faithful to him until death do you part?"

Sirius could feel Anne's sweaty hand squeeze his, when she almost breathed "I do".

"Do you, Sirius Black, take Annemarie Zwarts to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, and promise to be faithful to her until death do you part?"

Sirius was now holding both of Anne's hands, he looked deeply into her eyes, when he said "I do".

"By the power invested in me by the English Chapter of the Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Sirius, you may kiss the bride."

Dumbledore had just said the word 'bride' when Sirius flung his arms around his – now – wife and kissed her.

When they let go of each other, Anne noticed for the first time that the Great Hall was overloaded with people. She couldn't imagine she knew all of them, but she and Sirius did know all of them. Suddenly she saw an aunt of hers she hadn't seen since…

"Since you left the Netherlands, dear," said Sirius. Anne looked quizzical.

"I'm sorry, but I thought you wondered how long it's been since you last saw your family…"

"I did… but how…?" asked Anne, as they were walking to the entrance of the Great Hall.

"I could almost read it from your face, love," smiled Sirius.

All people in the Great Hall had stood up to congratulate the couple, when Anne caught Severus' eye. He walked towards them.

"It's been a long time, Anne," he said pleasantly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in return.

"I'm a teacher here. And as all teachers are present here, I had to be here too," he replied.

"I see you finally noticed how a shower works, Snape?" spat Sirius at Severus.

"Hey I'm the one that should be snarling here. After all you married the woman I once loved," replied Severus. Sirius had a murderous look in his eyes.

"You _what_?!"

"I once was in love with her. Oh, how I wanted her to go with _me_ to the Yule Ball…" said Severus, his eyes bit dreamy.

"But I turned you down, because I already was in love with Sirius," said Anne to Severus. "Bye Severus," and she grabbed Sirius' hand and dragged him along towards Dumbledore.

"I want to thank you," she said to Dumbledore.

"You're welcome, Anne," said Dumbledore, smiling broadly.

"I think Minerva wants a words with you," he said, pointing at Minerva McGonagall, who was looking at them.

"Alright, I think we see you soon, Headmaster. Bye!" said Sirius.

"Anne, have you already told Sirius about Sandra?" asked McGonagall.

"No… I – er…"

"Her name has been changed, she's now called Rachel," McGonagall continued. 

Sirius was talking with Harry, a few feet away from them and well out of earshot.

"Do you know where she is now?" asked Anne curiously.

"No, but some years ago she lived here," McGonagall said.

_A/N: I think this'll be the right spot to end the chapter… haha, everyone wants to know who's Sandra/Rachel, don't you? Well, she's…. no, I don't tell you, you'll read it in the next chapter!!!_


	11. chapter eleven

**Chapter 11**

_"You are lover; borrow Cupid's wings, and soar with them above a common bound."_

The party was in a big tent outside on the grounds of Hogwarts. Sirius and Anne had sneaked away from the visitors, they were taking a small walk outside.

"God, this is a beautiful day…" sighed Anne.

"Only a bit cold outside, isn't it?" replied Sirius.

"Yes… yes it is," she answered, shivering. "Let's go back to the tent."

The grounds were full of bright white snow, it had been snowing the previous week.

"Stop! Stop!" they heard a voice say, and they turned around to see who called.

"Harry! What are you doing outside?" asked Sirius.

"Looking for the two of you. Can I make a picture of you together with Hogwarts as background?" asked Harry.

"Sure," said Anne, turning her back to the castle and standing very close to Sirius, when Harry made a picture of them.

"Thanks!"

"Wait for us, we're going back inside too!" yelled Sirius.

That night, at 5AM, Sirius and Anne were sitting in the living room, hanging in each other's arms. Alex was at Hogwarts, Madam Pomfrey took care of him. 

Harry had chosen to stay at Hogwarts also, he didn't tell a reason…

"This was the best day of my life…" sighed Sirius.

"Better than when you were officially a free man or the day you met me again after 12 years Azkaban?" asked Anne.

"Yes. You might not believe me, but it is true," he replied.

They fell asleep on the sofa, and woke up next afternoon at 3PM. Sirius looked at the ring on his finger.

"I still can't believe it," he muttered.

"Believe what?" replied Anne, who was awake too.

"That we're married," answered Sirius, pulling his wife closer to him. "Good morning, love."

"Good afternoon, you mean! Had a good night?"

"Very good," answered Sirius.

"Sirius, I've got to tell you something," said Anne, suddenly very serious.

"You're pregnant again?" replied he.

"No… but… do you remember the night after the Yule Ball?" she asked.

"Yes, of course!" he said, and the memory came back in his mind. They had left the Great Hall before the Ball ended, and went up to the boys' dormitory… after putting a Locking Charm and a Silencing Charm on Sirius' four-poster, they had a wonderful night together.

"And you remember I went away a few days later for my trip around the world, don't you?"

"Yes. Why are you asking me all this, dear?"

"Because the scar on my stomach isn't from some 'ordinary' surgery, as I always told you. It was to give birth to a child…"

"What??!" gasped Sirius.

"Sirius, we've got a daughter who is two years older than Harry."

_A/N: did any of you expect this? I don't think so… be prepared for the unexpected when you red my fics, there are many other unexpected things going to happen, believe me! I already thought of a complete plot for this fic, a wicked plot!!!_


	12. chapter twelve

_A/N: thanks for the reviews! I didn't know I was that scary…_**__**

**Chapter 12**

_"Why, lo you know, I have spoke to the purpose twice:_

_The one for ever earn'd a royal husband_

_The other for some while a friend"_

"Remus! I received a letter from Anne!" yelled Linda, while searching Remus, who appeared to be in the backyard.

"You do more often, is it so important this time then?" replied Remus, following Linda back inside the house.

"Well… yes, I guess so. Here, read it yourself." said Linda, and gave Remus the piece of parchment she received from Anne.

"Oh my…" that was all Remus could say after reading it. "Did you know it, Linda?"

"No, she never told me. A daughter named Rachel…"

"Sheep," muttered Remus.

"I'm sorry?"

"'Rachel' means 'sheep'."

"The lost sheep in this case!"

"Very literally indeed," said Remus his eyes turning dreamy suddenly. "Oh god…" 

he muttered.

"Remus, what's wrong?"

"I've taught a Rachel at Hogwarts once, she reminded me of someone, and now I know who it was…"

"Sirius?"

"Yes, and partly Anne. God, why haven't I realised it before?" asked Remus himself.

"Probably because Anne and Sirius kept everything silence for their friends. And what they've done the night of the Yule Ball was very personal, and knowing Anne, she'll never tell such things…" said Linda.

"Neither would Sirius…" 

"Anne, when did you notice you were pregnant?" asked Sirius.

"After eight months of so, I began feeling sick and noticed I ate way too much. I realised there had to be something wrong, so I went to see a doctor, who said I 

was pregnant."

"That must have been quite a shock, wasn't it?"

"Oh yes, it was…"

"But how can you be so sure I am the father?" asked Sirius, very concerned.

"I know this sounds very cliché, but you're the only one I slept with."

"Well, then you can be sure, yes. How come you haven't noticed before?"

"That's some complicated biological Muggle-stuff. I know how it's possible, but I won't bother you with it." Suddenly a ticking noise on the window sounded. Anne looked op and saw the owl she sent earlier that day to Remus and Linda, sitting on the windowsill. It carried a letter, Anne folded it out and read it quickly, and gasped.

"What is it, Anne?" asked Sirius.

"Remus possibly has taught Rachel at Hogwarts…" said Anne.

"Does Dumbledore know from all this?" asked Sirius.

"Yes, I sent him a letter when I was in the hospital, 21 years ago."

"Maybe we must ask him for some help," suggested Sirius.

"Good idea."

A few days later, Sirius sat down in Dumbledore's office, Anne was pacing the room for the 100th time that afternoon.

"Anne, sit down, you're driving me mad!" Sirius spat at his wife. Anne glanced at him and sat down in a chair next to Sirius, she grabbed his hand and clenched it.

"Relax, baby, it'll be alright," said Sirius soothingly, although he doubted it.

"What if she doesn't love us? What if she doesn't want to know us?" asked Anne anxious.

"It'll be alright, love…" whispered Sirius. Then the door flung open and Dumbledore appeared in the doorway.

"Sirius, Anne, are you ready?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes," answered Sirius. Anne merely nodded, she had lost the ability to speak.

Dumbledore turned around, "Rachel, your parents are here." And a young, 21- year-old woman came into view, she looked very much like Anne, but had Sirius' tangled face.

"Rachel?" said Anne, coming back to life.

"You must be Anne Zwarts, my mother," answered Rachel nervously.

"Anne Black-Zwarts, I'm married since a week. This is your father, Sirius Black," said Anne, while standing up and waving a hand towards Sirius. Rachel walked towards the couple.

"Mum, dad, may I hug you?" asked Rachel shyly.

"Of course!" Sirius and Anne said simultaneously.

Dumbledore was still standing in the doorway, watching the happy family.

"When Professor Dumbledore told me I wasn't an orphan, but had living parents, I thought you should be quite old. But you look rather young to me… How is that possible?" sighed Anne. "That's because your father and I were just eighteen when I got pregnant of you."

"You were still here at school then?" asked Rachel, unbelievingly. 

"Yes, although it was my last night here," said Anne.

"One of your last nights, dear. You left one week after the Yule Ball," added Sirius.

"Then you both must be thirty-nine now…" said Rachel.

"Yes, and we have a young son of half a year old," replied Sirius proudly.

"Are you planning to get more children" Rachel wanted to know.

"I don't know yet," replied Anne. "We'll see."

_A/N: yes, we're getting old… hmm,the soundtrack of _Star Wars_ is very inspiring today, I've written three chapters this afternoon… but I;ve got holiday this week, so no homework._

_*sighs* How wonderful life is, now fanfics are in the world!_


	13. chapter thirteen

**Chapter 13**

_"Let me be the only one_

_To keep you from the cold_

_Now the floor of heaven's lain_

_With stars of brightest gold"_

It has been two years since Alex was born, Rachel had came into view and Sirius and Anne had been married. One sunny morning in July Anne woke Sirius up.

"Sirius! Wake up! I've got something _very_ important to tell you!!!" yelled Anne.

"What time is it?" asked Sirius groggily.

"9AM, but that doesn't matter right now."

"It doesn't matter?" repeated Sirius, now a bit more awake. "It certainly does. But tell me, what's so important you wake me up at this time?"

"I'm pregnant," Anne told him.

"You're what?!" asked Sirius, unbelievingly.

"I'm pregnant," repeated Anne.

"Wow! Now that's important enough to wake me up even at midnight!"

"If you're asleep at that time…" joked Anne.

"Well, yes…" Sirius stood up and hugged his wife. "Our third but first completely legal child!" chuckled Sirius, and he laid his hand upon Anne's abdomen.

"Now you mention it…"

__

_A few months later_

"Sirius, Linda's pregnant too," said Anne.

"Wow," was Sirius' reaction.

"You know our child's going to be born on October 31st, don't you?"

"Yes, why?" asked Sirius curiously.

"Their child too…"

"Oh really? Then that's the second time!" said Sirius.

"Now you mention it…"

_October 31st_

"Yippee, it's a boy!" Sirius yelled happily. He quickly wrote a letter to Remus:

_Dear Remus and Linda!_

_Anne just gave birth to our son Christopher Arthur Black. We call him Chris (and _

_so do you!!). How 'bout Linda?_

_-Sirius and Anne. _

Linda laid down on the bed, her two-hours-old daughter Stella Elinor Lupin upon her chest when Remus came in.

"Linda dear, Anne just gave birth to her son… er… Christopher Arthur Black, we call him Chris! Wonderful isn't it?" said Remus happily.

"Yes, it is," replied Linda, sleepily.

"Shall I lay Stella in her bed, so you can get some sleep, love?" said Remus, to which Linda nodded.

When Remus walked down the stairs, several minutes later, Luna was sitting under the stairs. Remus saw her crying and sat down next to her, with a hand upon her shoulder.

"Luna, what's wrong?" he asked the little girl.

"Is mama dying, papa?" she sobbed, Remus chuckled.

"No dear, what made you think that?"

"She was screaming so loudly and then she was suddenly very quiet," answered the still sobbing three-years-old.

"You know about mama having a big bulge on her tummy, don't you?" asked Remus gently.

"Yes, papa."

"That was a little baby, and she just came out of your mummy. Now you have a little sister," explained Remus.

"Can I play with her?" asked the girl.

"No, she first has to sleep and eat a lot," said Remus. _And all other less wonderful things babies do,_ Remus thought.

"Papa, how did the baby come into mama's belly?" asked Luna eagerly.

"Well… er…" stammered Remus. "I think it's about time to have breakfast, isn't it, Luna?"

_A/N: there are many things which I have to fit into this story, so I sometimes make huge jumps in the time._

_No, I wasn't planning on writing more children in this story, although…_

_Anyways, keep reading and reviewing!!!_


	14. chapter fourteen

Chapter 14 

_"Saying I love you_

_Is not the words I want to hear from you"_

It had been another two years in which nothing thrilling happened for the Blacks. The Lupins had been visited by a woman.

"Good afternoon Mr and Mrs Lupin. I am here to ask you if you want to take care of six-year-old William," asked the woman.

"Well, I don't know, I…" Linda began, but said Remus he first wanted to discuss it with his wife.

"Linda, we must take care of him," he said.

"Why?"

"He's a werewolf, that's why she came to us," said Remus.

"How do you know he's a…"

"I recognise my own species, alright." spat Remus.

"Alright, he can live with us," sighed Linda.

It was night and the full moon shone bright at the sky, the children were in bed. Sirius was at the Lupins and Anne was home alone, she wanted to stay with the children. Then the doorbell rang, Anne wondered who it could be, and therefore answered the door.

"Good evening Severus. What brings you here?" asked Anne.

"I wanted to talk with you," he said friendly.

"Come in," and Anne stepped aside to let Severus in. 

They sat down on the sofa in the living room, Anne noticed Severus sitting closer to her than he usually did, when Sirius was around. It startled her, but she didn't let him notice.

"Well, what is it you wanted to talk to me about, Severus?"

"You're married to Sirius for four years now, right?" he asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" asked Anne.

"Well, when we were still students at Hogwarts, I was deeply in love with you." He began. "Then Lily Evans came in my world, and Harry and Draco were born.  But Lily has died after Draco was born _(A/N: Sorry, I hadn't mentioned it in the story, but Severus' speaking the truth, Lily has died.)_, I noticed I still deeply loved you…"

"Sev… I can't love you anymore," said Anne.

"I know, but just for one evening…"

"No. I'm a married woman and mother of three children. I can't afford to have an affair with you," spat Anne. "I'm sorry, Sev," she whispered. Before she had time to react, she felt his lips press upon hers and his strong arms pulling her close to his warm body. He's strong, she thought. When she didn't answer his kiss, he broke off.

"Anne, I love you…" he whispered in her ear.

"Severus, I thought we were good friends, but now I have reasons to hate you," she whispered back. Severus shot an angry look at her and let go of her.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you know I don't and won't ever love you, but you're ignoring it by kissing me. I thought our friendship meant more to you."

Severus looked away.

"I… I'm sorry… but… but I couldn't resist the urge… the desire to kiss you…" he then looked straight into her eyes. "I'm really sorry." The he stood up and went to the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Anne.

"Home, before I make more mistakes," replied Severus gravely.

"But you said you wanted to talk to me," asked Anne surprised.

"Yes," he answered. "That's what I said, I said that because otherwise you wouldn't let me in if I told you I no longer could resist my feelings towards you…"

"I see," said Anne.

"But I'll leave before Sirius comes back and finds out," said Severus quickly.

"Don't worry about that, he will find out sooner or later," said Anne, and let Severus out.

After two hours, Sirius came back home.

"Did Remus' Wolfsbane Potion work?" asked Anne.

"Yes."

"Did Linda have something important to tell you?"

"No, not as far as I know…" replied Sirius. "How were the children?"

"They didn't wake up… I think…" said Anne, and left to check them. A few minutes later she came back.

"And?" asked Sirius.

"They're still asleep, and Alex was lying with Chris in Chris' bed…" said Anne.

"Real brother love…" grinned Sirius.

"Looks like it, yes!"

"Something else, have you received Dumbledore's letter?"

"Dumbledore's letter?

"Yes, he wants you to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts," Sirius explained. And right in cue a small, brown owl appeared on the windowsill.

"There must be his letter," said Anne and picked the owl up. She freed it from its burden, which she opened and read.

"He wants me to teach there…" said Anne.

"Well, write a letter in which you tell him you'll take the job," suggested Sirius.

"I don't know…"

"Why?"

"Because… never mind," said Anne, while scribbling down she would take the job, then she folded is again and sent it away.

Anne set down next to Sirius on the sofa, who put an arm around her shoulders. She laid her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. Sirius softly kissed her hair, which woke her up again.

"I'm sorry if I woke you, love," he said, apologising.

"Doesn't matter, there was something I couldn't sleep of…" she replied.

"Oh really? Tell me… is it important?" asked Sirius.

"When you was at Remus and Linda's earlier this evening, Severus was here," she said.

"So? He's a friend of yours, he comes more often," shrugged Sirius.

"Yes, well, this time he went over the line. He said he was in love with me and…" 

Anne's voice failed to continue her sentence.

"And what, Anne?" encouraged Sirius her.

"And he kissed me…" admitted Anne.

_A/N: oh, I'm so mean to stop with such a huge cliffhanger! I'm pretty sure I'll receive a lot of dead treats in the reviews *shrugs* oh well, I'll get over that! ;)_


	15. chapter fifteen

**Chapter 15**

_"Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Every day I love you more and more"_

"He _what_??!" yelled Sirius, unbelievingly.

"He kissed me…"

"I knew I couldn't trust that slimy, greasy-haired bastard!" snarled Sirius.

"He's not a bastard, love, his parents were married long before he was born," said Anne.

"I'm sorry?"

"Never mind."

"How could you let this happen, dear?" asked Sirius. Anne was thinking, _how could I have let this happen?_ she wondered.

"That's a good question indeed… He rang the bell, I answered the door, he told me he wanted to talk to me. I let him in, he sat down next to me, he began blabbing about nothing at all, and then he suddenly pressed his lips upon mine and pulled me close to him," explained Anne.

"You couldn't get out of his grip?" wondered Sirius.

"No, he's unbelievable strong. But after a few seconds he let go of me, because I didn't answer his kiss," continued Anne.

"Thank God. Then what?"

"I told him I hated him," shrugged Anne. "After I told him I thought we were good friends."

"Do you still want to teach at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, Severus can't hold me back," protested Anne.

__

_A few months later_

"Anne, shall we go to your home and watch another film? I don's want to see _An _

_American Werewolf In Paris_, let Sirius and Linda watch it," Remus suggested.

"Alright," answered Anne, trusting her husband with her best friend, and she left with Remus.

"Do you trust your husband with my wife?" Sirius asked Linda.

"Do you trust your wife with my husband?" asked Linda as answer to his question. Sirius raised an eyebrow and started the film.

Linda had taken care of popcorn, but she had made sure Sirius wouldn't touch it.

"Linda, that's really mean," grinned Sirius, and reached over Linda to get the popcorn, but Linda tried to throw Sirius off of her, which made the two of them fall of the sofa on the ground. Sirius lay on his back with Linda on top of him.

"You know Linda, we shouldn't do this," Sirius warned her. Before he had time to pull her away from him, he found her lips pressed upon his, and Sirius, foolishly enough, answered her kiss.

"Great, I think we're wanted by Remus and Anne by now, dead or alive," sighed Sirius.

"If not, I'm sure they don't love us," answered Linda. "I'm sorry, Sirius, this is my fault."

"No, it's not, it's no-one's fault. I think I'd better go home and tell Anne about what's happened," suggested Sirius.

"About tonight and about last time you were here, with the full moon…" sighed Linda.

"Yes, but that night Anne had a visitor too…"

"Really? Who was it then?" asked Linda, because Anne hadn't told her about it.

"Severus Snape," growled Sirius. "But they're no longer friends now."

"Why?"

"Severus forced her to kiss him, but she didn't want to," explained Sirius.

"You must be grateful of that," said Linda.

"Instead of being here with you…" sighed Sirius. "You're right," and he walked to the door.

"I think I should go now. Bye Linda, see you soon," he said with a smile on his face.

"Bye Sirius, and good luck," she said.

When Sirius got home, he was stunned by what he saw; he saw the film _Titanic_ playing and his wife was kissing Remus… he stormed into the living room, yelling: "Anne! Remus! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Kissing," said Remus.

"I already noticed that," snarled Sirius at his best friend.

"Then why do you ask?" asked Remus.

"I wanted to be sure my eyes didn't lie to me," replied Sirius sarcastically.

"Sirius, Remus told me you've been kissing with Linda when Severus was here, a few months ago," said Anne.

"Yes, and I've been kissing her tonight too, but that's not the point," said Sirius impatiently.

"Then what is the point?" asked Remus.

"N – nothing. Remus, get out, we will have a chat soon. But I don't want to see you anymore tonight," said Sirius.

"After you've bee kissing my wife, twice? Bastard!" yelled Remus, before he ran out of the house.

"I'm sorry Sirius, but I think you have to be more sorry about what you've done," said Anne. "I thought I could trust you. I thought I could trust Linda." Sirius walked towards Anne to lay his hand upon her shoulder.

"No Sirius, forget it. Tonight you'll be sleeping on the sofa. I don't want to have you in my bed tonight."

_A/N: Anne and Sirius are having a serious row now, just like Linda and Remus… will it be alright in the end? Who'll say… maybe they're getting divorced and Sirius marries Linda and Anne marries Remus… but maybe everything will stay the same… I already know how it'll end, and so does Linda…_


	16. chapter sixteen

**Chapter 16**

_"Drowning in the sea of love_

_Where everyone would like to drown"_

Next day Anne and Sirius decided to talk about it with Linda and Remus. Linda answered the door when they arrived.

"Anne, Sirius… n – nice to see you…" said Linda, nervously.

"I think you'd better change your mind about that one, Linda, as you appear to have had a few 'nice' evenings with my husband," snarled Anne at her – once – best friend.

"How do you know about that?" asked Linda.

"Because he told me…" but Sirius cut her off.

"After I found Anne kissing _your_ husband, Linda. Now, please let us in so we can talk about it," said Sirius, while stepping forward. Inside, Remus was sitting on the sofa.

"Sirius, I can explain. It wasn't what it seemed to be…" stuttered Remus.

"That's what they all say, pal," said Sirius sarcastically. They all sat down in the 

living room. It was Linda who broke the silence.

"According to my mother, you're only cheating when you sleep with someone else, and neither of us had, do we?"

"No," replied Remus. "And I wasn't planning to do so, too."

"Linda, you don't understand," snapped Anne. "You've been together two nights with Sirius, and God knows what you've done!"

"No, he doesn't," replied Sirius. Anne, Linda and Remus looked at Sirius.

"How is God supposed to know what we're doing down here?" Sirius explained. 

"Never mind. No, I haven't slept with Linda. Anne, you know I would never so such a thing."

"I also thought you would never kiss another woman, and I was wrong with that one too," hissed Anne. "And if comes out you slept with Linda, or someone else who wasn't me, we're no longer married!"

"Anne, I haven't… Linda, help me!" pleaded Sirius.

"Anne, Sirius is telling the truth. But who says you haven't been sleeping with Remus?" asked Linda.

"Linda, I haven't been sleeping with her, we just…" began Remus, but Sirius cut him off.

"If I had come home an hour later, you would have. Remus, the way you lay on top of her…"

"I'm sorry Sirius!" yelled Remus. "But I wouldn't dare sleeping with someone else then the woman I love, namely my wife!" Again there was silence, although it wasn't as tense as it was before, nobody looked at each other. Until something happened that nobody expected at that moment. 

Linda sat down close to Remus, she laid her hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear: "I'm so sorry Remus, about what I've done with Sirius, but it meant nothing to me. Can you forgive me?"

Remus looked straight in her eyes, then he smiled faintly. "Only if you forgive me too."

"I think they mean that as an example to us…" said Anne, taking Sirius' hand.

"Yes. But you can forgive me?" asked Sirius.

"Yes, if only you forgive me too."

"I do, love," answered Sirius, and wrapped his arms around his wife. That moment the seven-years-old William came in.

"Good afternoon," the boy said.

"Hello Will, do you want something to drink?" asked Linda.

"Yes please," answered Will. Linda went to the kitchen. Sirius looked at the boy, he knew he was werewolf too, and he looked like Remus but he had the same colour of hair as Anne… Sirius decided to say nothing about it, especially not that afternoon.

After an hour of chatting, Anne and Sirius decided to go home and make it up to each other. Sirius wanted to wait with telling Anne his suspicions about Will being Anne and Remus' son. The boy was born when _he_ was still in Azkaban and _before_ Linda and Remus had ever met…

_A/N: well, did you expect they would make it up to each other this quickly? I hope you liked it, it was a bit quick maybe, but I hate talking about the same subject too long. I'm afraid it'll scare my readers… my precious… sorry, seen to much Lord of the Rings!_


	17. chapter seventeen

**Chapter 17 **

_"If you choose a time, we can catch the moon_

_I'll see you there_

_Whenever it is, from wherever you are_

_Oh we'll find, yes we'll find somewhere_

_Are you looking at the same moon?"_

It was October, Anne was teaching at Hogwarts after the summer holidays had ended. Severus had been flirting with Anne many times, but she hadn't give in to it. Every night Anne was at home with Sirius, she still couldn't stand to be away from Sirius more than one day.

It was a rainy weekend in October when Sirius thought it would be the right time to tell Anne his suspicions about her, Remus and Will.

"Anne, may I ask you something?"

"Of course!"

"Well, you know about Will, don't you?"

"Yes, why?"

"He's seven years old, which means he's born when I was still in Azkaban," began Sirius.

"Well seen, dear. What's the problem whit it?" replied Anne.

"He's a werewolf, did you know that?"

"The number of times asked Linda me to bring her the Wolfsbane Potion Severus made for them…"

You know the son of a werewolf automatically is a werewolf too, you know that too."

Yes," Anne still didn't understand what Sirius wanted to make clear to her.

"Have you ever noticed he looks like Remus?"

"No, probably you want him to, but I've never noticed, or taken care about noticing it," replied Anne.

"But Remus didn't know Linda yet when I was in Azkaban," said Sirius.

"That's right."

"So there must have been another woman," concluded Sirius.

"_If_ Will's Remus' son."

"Yes. But Will also resembles you a bit," said Sirius.

"What are trying t tell me, Sirius?" replied Anne in a rather dangerous voice.

"That there's a possibility Will's a son of you and Remus."

"He's not. Ask Remus if you don't believe me, but he's not."

"I will," replied Sirius, and immediately stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Anne.

"To see if there's a pub." 

"I'm sorry?" 

"Sorry, I've seen _Galaxy Quest_ too much, I'm going to ask Remus," said Sirius.

"No, he's not my son, I've never had a relationship of that kind with Anne," said Remus.

"He's your son!"

"He's not!"

"He's too!"

"He's not!"

"He's too!"

"He's not!"

"He's too!"

"Guys! What's the matter with you?" asked Linda, when she came in.

"Sirius says Will is my biological son and he says Anne's his mother!" said Remus.

"Oh really? Well, I would have seen if she was pregnant," shrugged Linda.

"And Remus says he never was never involved with Anne," added Sirius.

"I think I would have known if she was involved with Remus. She's always telling me everything after all," replied Linda.

"Linda, you don't understand," protested Sirius. "Have you never noticed Will's a werewolf?"

"Yes, I have, every full moon."

"Have you never noticed he looks like Anne?"

"No. I think you're suffering a fever Sirius," said Linda.

"Maybe a Saturday Night Fever, but I don't really suffer it," said Sirius.

"Then use your healthy brains," suggested Linda.

"As far as he _has_ brains," murmured Remus.

"What did you say?" asked Sirius.

"Nothing," lied Remus.

"Very well then. But as you probably know, a son of a werewolf automatically is a werewolf himself," Sirius went on.

"Sirius, I would suggest to go home, let Anne make a hot chocolate for you ad have a good night sleep. We'll talk again later," suggested Remus, while pushing his friend outside.

"But Remus, you don't understand!" protested Sirius.

"No, I don't understand. Now, go home and let your loving wife take good care of you, all right?" said Remus.

"But… but…"

"Sirius, please, do as Remus advises you. It's for you own good," Linda advises.

"Oh well, but I'll be back!" said Sirius.

"If you say that in a horror film, you'll get killed, pal," grinned Remus.

"Whatever…" said Sirius and left.

"Well, how did they react?" asked Anne curiously. 

"At first they didn't believe me, later on they kept telling me I'm ill and I should go home and get a hot chocolate and a good night of sleep," said Sirius.

"I agree with both," admitted Anne.

"With both Linda and Remus?"

"Hmm hmm, and specially the hot chocolate and sleeping-part," said Anne with a demonical grin.

"Oh god… I don't trust that look in your eyes. Last time you looked at me that way, we ended up…" but Anne cut Sirius off by pressing her mouth upon his.

"We ended up doing _what_ exactly?" she asked teasingly.

"Making love…" growled Sirius.

"You don't like it then?"

"In the contrary…" answered Sirius, before resuming his attack…

_A/N: this is the best spot to end this chapter, before it becomes NC-17, and I wasn't planning on writing NC-17! Not only because it's better for the fic, it's also better for my health….. (last time I wrote a fic that was a bit romantic (and very much slash)people were cursing me. Don't ask me why…..)_


	18. chapter eighteen

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews!_

**Chapter 18**

_"Next door to happiness lives sorrow_

_And signals a solution in the sky"_

"Remus, Sirius made me think, do you know that?" asked Linda.

"Thinking about what?"

"About you… and Will… and Anne. You know, I should talk to her, she appeared to have had a baby when she was 18 too…. She never told me that too…" said 

Linda.

"Anne and I were never involved with each other," protested Remus.

"Well, I still want to talk to you and Anne, with a Truth Potion," pushed Linda. _Oh great, then Severus will know about it too, and Dumbledore probably too…_ Remus thought.

"Are you sure, Linda?" asked Remus.

"Yes, Anne's at Hogwarts now, we'll get Sirius and ask Severus to help us, and we might better fetch Dumbledore too," said Linda.

"Dumbledore isn't necessary, he doesn't have to know," argued Remus.

"Why?" asked Linda.

"Because this is something between us, and Sirius, Anne and Severus." 

"And Will."

"He doesn't have to know this," said Remus. "I'm not his biological father, I'm sure of that."

"I hope you're right."

__

_Later that day, at Hogwarts_

"Remus, Linda, we better question Remus first, and then we catch Anne if Remus' answers don't clear it up enough," pleaded Sirius.

"Alright then. Severus, have you got the Potion ready?" asked Linda, while holding the hand of a rather nervous Remus.

"Yes," said Severus.

"Well, good luck Remus," said Sirius. He got a chair and sat down opposite Remus. Severus handed Remus a fuming goblet of Truth Potion, Remus took it, exhaled deeply and drank it in one gulp. He pulled a face and handed the goblet back to Severus. 

"Ready?" asked Sirius after a while.

"Yes," answered Remus.

"Very well, let's begin with easy questions," began Linda. "You are a werewolf, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"You adopted a boy, what's his name?"

"William."

"Good, then the harder and more personal questions are coming," Sirius warned him. "Are you sure you're ready?"

Remus looked down his hands, closed his eyes and said: "Yes, I am."

"Alright. Do you have another biological child, except for Luna and Stella?" asked Sirius.

"Not as far as I know," answered Remus.

"What do you mean with that?" asked Sirius curiously.

"Because I wasn't virgin anymore when I met Linda," admitted Remus.

"_What_??!" yelled Linda. "You've been lying to me all the time?"

"No love," answered Remus. "I only hid the truth for you." 

"That's the same as lying, to me!" yelled Linda. She jumped forward to hit Remus, but Sirius just caught her in time.

"Relax, Linda. Relax," said Sirius and helped Linda sit back down again.

"Ready to continue?" asked Sirius, Linda just nodded in response.

"Good, next question. Remus, you've been involved with someone else before you met Linda, I understand?" Sirius went on.

"Yes," admitted Remus.

"Someone we know?" informed Sirius.

"Oh yes, you all know her quite well."

"Then tell me, who is she?" asked Sirius.

A/N: I'm growing to evil to write normal fanficts! I like teasing you guys, from time to time! But I don't think you'll be too surprised when you read Remus' answer. But still, I like to know who you think he was involved with, and I won't post the next chapter until one of you has mentioned a name of the woman who was involved with Remus, before he met Linda!


	19. chapter nineteen

Chapter 19 

_"Lest the wise world should look into your moan_

_And mock you with me after I am gone"_

Remus looked at Sirius in an apologising way, then he looked down to his hands again, not daring to speak her name, but Sirius seemed to know who it was.

"Oh God, no. By Merlin's beard, tell me it isn't true…" said Sirius faintly.

"I'm sorry Sirius," said Remus.

"Sorry about _what_??!" asked Linda.

"Linda, I've been involved with Anne," sighed Remus.

"No Remus… you haven't. Anne never told me about it," protested Linda.

"Neither she told me, Linda, but Remus is telling he truth, he's under influence of a rather strong Truth Potion," said Sirius.

"Severus, can this Potion be trusted?" asked Linda.

"Yes, I made it myself," answered Severus.

"Remus, I want to do a little test to prove it," said Sirius. "I'm sure you really love Linda?" Remus smiled and nodded in response.

"Good, then I've got to lie myself to let you prove if the Potion really works. Say after me: 'I hate my wife'. No, don't run to Anne, because she's the last person I will ever hate!" Sirius warned Linda, who tried to run away.

"Alright, let's try it… I hate my w… w… wi…" Remus tried hard to get the word 'wife' out of his mouth, but kept trying. "W… w… werewolf!" he yelled with a great relief. 

"Well, that proves much," said Sirius. "Remus, have you been sexually involved with Anne?" Remus raised an eyebrow. He hadn't thought Sirius would ask such a question. Then he sighed, realising it was no use to try to lie.

"Yes, I have…"

Sirius fainted and Linda ran away, yelling loudly.

"I think that was the last thing they'd expected," said Severus sarcastically.

"Don't tell me you have been involved with her too, haven't you?" asked Remus anxiously.

"What makes you think that?"

"I saw your lightsaber, only Jedi carry that kind of weapon," answered Remus.

"Maybe I killed a Jedi and took it from him."

"Nobody can kill a Jedi!" said Remus.

"I wish that was true," sighed Severus. 

"Right, but have you been involved with her yes or no?" asked Remus again.

"After she left you, we became very close friends, yes," admitted Severus. "And after some time we became involved too."

"Sexually?"

"Well… we… er…" began Severus.

"Yes or no?" pushed Remus.

"Yes… but don't tell Sirius, he would love to kill me if he finds out," Severus warned Remus.

"No… no, of course I won't tell him!"

"Tell me what?" a hoarse voice said behind them.

"Well…. Nothing… Nothing at all…" lied Severus.

"Would it make me faint again then?"

"Yes," answered Remus and Severus.

"I think I have to believe you if you both are so sure. But I still want to know what it is!" protested Sirius.

"Alright then. Sirius, after Remus and Anne broke up, Anne and I became _really_ close friends. We became lovers and yes, we were sexually involved too," added Severus.

"No Sirius, please don't faint again!" yelled Remus when Sirius' unconscious body hit the floor for the second time that day.

"I think it's time to find Linda and Anne and ask Anne some questions," said Severus.

"Yes… I want to know the truth now too," replied Remus.

An hour later they sat in Anne's office.

"We've just been asking Remus some questions about you and Will. Remus admitted something about you and him," Sirius began.

"And that's the reason why we want to ask you some things," Linda finished for him.

"Yes, that's right," nodded Sirius.

"I see, but what's Severus got to do with it?" asked Anne.

"He has made the Truth Potion," answered Remus. "They used it on me, and will use it on you too."

"Oh… right…" replied Anne anxiously. "And I have to trust that Potion Severus made, after what he's done to me when he came by when Sirius wasn't at home?"

"Yes," answered Remus.

"But what if he put a Love Potion or some poisonous liquid in it, instead of Truth Potion?" asked Anne, she didn't want her secrets revealed, that was for certain.

"Anne, you can trust it, you're the last person I want to get killed," Severus assured her.

"I hop you're right, at least I've got a few eyewitnesses when I die or suffer from your Love Potion…" said Anne darkly.

"Let's get started then, because I want to know the truth," said Linda.

"Yes, maybe it's better so…" replied Anne, looking nervous at Remus and Severus, while Sirius hold her hand encouragingly.

"You should drink this all, Anne," said Severus, handing Anne a very bad smelling goblet with a thick, green liquid in it. She looked at it, squeezed her eyes shut and drank it. Her vision became blurred for a moment, but got clearer after a few seconds, clearer than it had ever been.

"Are you ready?" asked Sirius his wife, who merely nodded.

"Well then. We've been asking Remus the same questions as I'm going to fire on you, alright?" said Sirius, Anne nodded in response. "The first question; have you and Remus been involved when I was in Azkaban?" asked Sirius.

Anne looked at Remus for support, he nodded to her. "Yes, we were," she answered.

"Have you been sexually involved too?" 

She looked at Remus for support again, he nodded again. She didn't dare looking her husband in the eyes, "yes, we have…"

"All right, that's the same answer as Remus gave. Did he get you pregnant?" asked Sirius, tightening his grip on the chair he was sitting on.

_A/N: I haven't been too mean to you lately, have I? I know you want to know if they're Will's parents… or not… I'll tell you in the next chapter :-)_


	20. chapter twenty

**Chapter 20**

_"Do you believe in truth?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Beauty?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Freedom?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Love?"_

_"And above all I believe in love!"_

Anne smiled at her husband, "the only one who ever managed to get me pregnant, love, is you." Sirius jumped up from his chair and hugged and kissed his wife.

"Now something else," continued Sirius. "Have you and Severus been lovers? Because he said something about that."

Anne looked at Severus, who quickly looked away. "Yes, we have. After Remus and I broke up."

"And have you also slept with him?"

"Yes, I have."

"I was afraid you were going to say that…" said Sirius faintly. "Especially after your escapade with him a few years ago…"

"I'm sorry Sirius, but when you were in Azkaban, I was afraid I would never see you again, and sort of fell in love with those two gentlemen. But every time I slept with them, an image of you popped up in my head. I missed you so terribly, I couldn't love someone else anymore, I was _so_ relieved to hear you had escaped that I ran to the first person I could think of that moment who happened to be Severus. 

"After a week I began looking for you, then I met Linda after fourteen years, and she told me Remus was teaching at Hogwarts, and that you were there too. I wrote a letter to Remus, and I have been at Hogwarts that year. In the year after it, I've been following you. Yes, I knew you lived in that cave, Dumbledore had told me. That summer I came to you and… well, you know the rest of the story," finished Anne. Everybody in the office was quiet, and watched breathlessly at Anne.

"Anne, that was the most impressing story I've ever heard until now," said Sirius.

"So _that_ was the reason you broke up so suddenly!" said Remus.

"Yes, that's why. I hope you're not mad at me?"

"No, I can't be mad at a lovely woman as you," said Remus, which caused mad looks from both Linda and Sirius." What? She's lovely, isn't she?"

"Yes, but it is the wrong moment to say this, Remus," replied Sirius.

"Anne, I still have one question left," said Remus.

"Bring it on."

"Did you really love me when we were lovers?" asked Remus.

"Oh yes I really loved you. But after a few years my memory of Sirius became too painful, and I started to love you less and less every day. Don't get me wrong, Remus, I still love you, but in a completely different way than that I loved you then and in a completely different way than I love Sirius," said Anne.

"So I can conclude you didn't really love me?" Severus asked, a bit disappointed.

"No, I loved you as much as I loved Remus and as much as I love Sirius. But I broke up with you because of the same reason as I broke up with Remus," replied Anne.

"I see…" said Severus.

"You really loved that slimy, greasy-haired bastard?!" yelled Sirius.

"Yes I did, I loved him as much as I love you now, Sirius!" shrieked Anne. "What else could I do? You were in Azkaban, and a life without love is like not living at all! I thought you would know that Sirius Black!!!" Anne stood up and stormed out of her office.

"Now look what you've done, Sirius! Now you're satisfied?" Linda snapped at Sirius, before running after Anne.

"She got me wrong…" muttered Sirius.

"Then what did you mean? She left Severus and me because she still loved _you_. She has been looking for _you_ for two years long, she came back to _you_ because she loved _you_ above all. She could have married everyone else! Be grateful she still loves you. Nice way to pay her back, I'd say, Sirius!" said Remus and left the office too.

"You know, Sirius, he _has_ a point there, I mean…" began Severus, but Sirius cut him off.

"I don't want to know what you mean! I have to talk to her, I hurt her far more than she deserved."

"She didn't deserve to be hurt if only you knew how much she suffered when you were imprisoned, Sirius. If only you knew…" said Severus, and he left to go back to his dungeons, leaving Sirius alone.

"Yes leave me, like everyone always does..." said Sirius sarcastically to himself.

_A/N: it was the truth… that's all I can say right now, I guess…_


	21. chapter twentyone

**Chapter 21**

_"After all that we've been through_

_I will make it up to you"_

Anne had stormed out of her office, followed by Linda.

"Anne, I am sure Sirius didn't mean what he said," began Linda.

"I know how he meant it, but I want him to feel sorry about what he said," replied Anne.

"You're right, but still… hey, there's Remus," said Linda, when she saw Remus approaching.

"Anne, I think you understood Sirius wrong," said Remus.

"No, I understood him right, but I made him think I understood him wrong," smiled Anne.

"Why?" asked Remus.

"Because I want him to think about what he said a second time," replied Anne. 

"I think he's alone now in you're office," said Remus, and pointed at Severus, who saw them talking. He came to them.

"Anne, I think you should talk to Sirius," said Severus.

"Don't worry, I will," replied Anne.

"I told him you were really suffering when he was in Azkaban, I told him you already suffered enough and didn't need to suffer more, I think he understood…" said Severus.

The five of them – Sirius, Anne, Linda, Remus and Severus – hadn't been talking very much the month after this. It took Sirius a while to understand why it al had happened, but he still couldn't forgive Severus for pushing Anne to love her again, when she was married to Sirius. Linda wasn't as forgiving as Sirius was. She still couldn't forgive Remus and Anne for not telling her about their relation, Anne understood this all and let it rest.

Suddenly an owl flew through the window and almost knocked Anne's head off.

"Hey! Oh Chimaera, it's you," Anne greeted the owl. Chimaera was the owl of the Lupins. Anne saw it was carrying a letter, she took it from the owl and started reading it.

_"Anne,_

_I know this'll sound odd after not speaking to you for weeks, especially with the situation we're in, but we can't ignoring each other for ever._

_I wanted to go to Hogsmeade, and wanted to ask you if you'd like to come with me next Saturday. Maybe Sirius and Remus can talk too…_

_- Linda."_

Anne put the letter down and said: "I wonder what's she's up to…"

"What do you mean?" asked Sirius. He had recognised the owl as Chimaera.

"Here, read this letter she sent me…" replied Anne. Sirius took the letter Anne handed him and read it.

"I think she realised she can't change the past," shrugged Sirius. Anne scribbled on the back she and Sirius would come by that Saturday.

Anne rang the bell at the Lupin Manor, when Remus appeared in the front yard.

"Hi Remus, Linda's inside, I suppose?" Anne greeted him.

"Yep," replied Remus.

"I think I stay here with you, Remus," said Sirius. Anne nodded and went inside to meet Linda. 

"Hi Anne! Long time not seen. How are you?" said Linda the moment Anne appeared in the doorway.

"I'm perfectly fine, Linda. You?" replied Anne.

"Fine, thanks. Are you alone?"

"No, Sirius is with Remus, outside. And I left Alex and Chris under Rachel's care."

"Shall we go now?" asked Linda.

"Walking or Apperating?" 

"Let's walk. The weather's perfect today," replied Linda. They went outside ad saw Remus and Sirius in the front yard, laughing their heads off. Anne and Linda looked at each other, shrugged and thought it might be better not to pay more attention to them. And so they left for Hogsmeade.

Sirius and Remus were talking about everything that they had done at Hogwarts. 

"Do you remember that time in the Great Hall," said Sirius, "when we were trying to reconstruct what had happened to the Titanic?"

"Yes," grinned Remus. "You mean that time when you made a boat from a piece of parchment and let it 'fare' against your hand, while yelling 'hard to starboard!'?"

"Yes," chuckled Sirius. 

"And when it remained one piece, you tore it in two pieces!"

"Yelling that it was sinking and unfortunately McGonagall came by the same moment," added Sirius.

"She hasn't forgotten it! She told me she remembers _all_ weird things we've done at Hogwarts."

"You're kidding, aren't you?"

"Nope," said Remus.

"So she remembers us getting lost in Hogwarts, when we were laughing our heads off?"

"Yep."

"And the time you gave the wrong answer to her question about how long we were at school then?"

"Had she ever asked me such question?" asked Remus.

"Oh yes, but you probably banished it out of your memory," grinned Sirius.

"Probably. What did I answer than?" asked Remus.

"You answered something like: 'since last night', and the answer she expected to hear was 'since six years'."

"Now I remember it!" replied Remus. "but why did she ask?"

"She spotted us in the corridors again, when we weren't supposed to be that moment," explained Sirius.

"But why did she ask how long we were there then?"

"I suppose she thought we'd know the rules after six years," shrugged Sirius.

"Which we did," replied Remus, with twinkling eyes.

"Oh yes, we did! Not that we followed the ruled, but we knew them!"

"It's a miracle we never got into _real_ trouble, if you know what we've been doing…" Remus suddenly realised.

"Because we knew _all_ the rules, and exactly knew what we could do and what not," said Sirius.'

"You once got into serious trouble, though."

"With you as werewolf and Snape, you mean?"

"Yes."

"Well, we survived!"

"Minerva also told me she remembered she saw us once in the Great Hall, when you began waving with your quill," said Remus.

"Waving with my quill?"

"Yes, you were telling me something and you were waving with you quill, sending green spots of ink everywhere on the table."

"Oh, _that_ time! Luckily Filch didn't see, he would have gone mad!"

"Yes, he would. She also remembered that were once in the Great Hall, with Anne, when Anne had a Muggle toy cat, a pink one."

"Pinky, she still has it," replied Sirius.

"She had? Is it still… alive? Minerva remembered that you were reanimating it once!" 

"Oh no! She saw more that we thought she had!" said Sirius dramatically. 

"Yeah, I haven't seen her with that quill-accident either," said Remus, frowning. "Imagine, she can make herself invisible too!"

"Unlikely, then she would have shown up on the Marauders Map too," answered Sirius.

"True, but maybe she found a way to be invisible _and_ Unplottalbe at the same time," joked Remus.

"That's an interesting idea…"

_A/N: most of what's happened in this chapter has really happened. Linda and I went to the same school, and we nicknamed a teacher McGonagall. He (it was a man) always seemed to spot us when we were making a fool of ourselves… (and when we didn't when he came by, he made us make a fool of ourselves…)_


	22. chapter twentytwo

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I feel honoured to have a link on your site, May May! Anyway, keep reading and reviewing!

**Chapter 22**

_"The greatest thing you'll ever learn_

_Is just to love and be loved in return"_

In the mean time Rachel and Harry had met several times, and they became friends.

A few days later, it was a very nice and sunny day at Hogwarts, when Harry saw Rachel.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked him.

"I? I'm visiting Anne at Hogwarts. And you?" answered Harry.

"I just wanted to see Hogwarts again," lied Rachel. Only Harry noticed se wasn't speaking the entire truth.

"Seeing Hogwarts again?" he asked.

"Well… actually I was looking for you, because I… er… I… er… well, you se, I like you, you know that, don't you?" asked Rachel hesitating.

"Yes, I already thought you did," answered Harry. He didn't know what to tell her. He liked her very much too… more than very much actually… probably Rachel had her 'gift' to 'see' what people really feel and think from her father, because she saw the conflict in Harry.

"Just say it," she encouraged him.

"Well… I… er… actually like you much too… more than really much like you, even… to be quite honest," said Harry.

Rachel didn't know how to react, she decided to be very_ interested_ in the plants growing on the Hogwarts grounds, they were outside after all…

At first Harry didn't understand her reaction. He thought she tried to reject him this way, but she turned around and gestured him to come over to her.

"Harry, I… er… I want you to think about what you just said to me… about what you think of me.' Harry looked at her, he was disappointed. Was she rejecting him?

"Oh, don't get me wrong, Harry! I just think it would all be a bit… I don't know… quickly, I guess. I mean, we know each other barely, you see. Yes, our parents were good friends, but… I don't know…"

"Rachel, what are you trying to tell me?"

"That I… that I…" began Rachel, but her attention was drawn to something else. Harry was standing next to her, and he had put his arm around her.

"you can say it," he encouraged her.

"I am… in love with you, Harry," she managed to say, hoarsely. Harry reacted in a way he never expected from himself. He found himself standing in front of her, looking deeply into her eyes. They smiled at each other, Rachel started when she saw Harry's face come closer to hers. Their noses almost touched, and Harry began kissing Rachel. At first cautious, but it quickly became a more intimate and deeper kiss. Rachel was embracing Harry now too, she had expected much from her visit to Harry, when he was alone, but she couldn't have expected this. She found it wonderful.

Anne sat in her office at Hogwarts behind her desk, checking the exams. Even if it was cool inside the castle, she saw it had to be warm outside.

Anne stood up and went to the window to take a look outside. Her eyes were dwelling over the Hogwarts grounds, when her gaze fell upon a familiar looking person… when she took a closer look, she saw it was Harry. He was talking to someone… no he was kissing a girl… and that girl looked familiar too…

"Rachel?"

Anne took her Omnioculars, which were standing standard on her windowsill, and aimed on those two persons.

"Rachel and Harry… I _could_ have expected something like this to happen!" murmured Anne to herself. She walked back o her desk to fetch a piece of parchment and a quill to tell Sirius about what she just saw. But at the moment she dipped her quill in her inkbottle, she realised she could tell him that evening about it.

_A/N: I think you already expected something like this to happen? But in bout a few chapters there's a huge plot-twist coming up… I won't tell you what it's about!_


	23. chapter twentythree

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Keep reviewing!

**Chapter 23**

_"And all at once I lost my breath_

_And al at once was scared to death_

_And all at once I own the earth and sky"_

"Are you serious?" said Sirius when he heard the news about his daughter from Anne.

"Yes, I've recognised them. But no worry, we are trying to bring them together tonight anyway! Were Linda and Remus planning on bringing the children it them or not?" asked Anne.

"Remus was talking about Linda's parents having them to sleep there. So I suppose that they're at her parent's, all three of the," answered Sirius.

"OK, I think I'm getting the tables and chairs ready." Anne walked to the back yard, she was looking in all pockets of her robes, but couldn't find her wand.

"I must've got it somewhere," she muttered. But she couldn't find it anywhere. She thought she knew where it could be…. "Of course, it's still on my desk…"

"Anne, were you looking for this?" asked Sirius, who just came outside with Anne's wand in his hand. Anne took the wand and recognised it as hers.

"Yes, where was it?"

"On the table in the kitchen," said Sirius. "You're a bit forgetful lately, aren't you?"

"You don't see your daughter every day hugging the Godson of your husband, who also is the father of your daughter…"

"That's true."

At that moment the doorbell rang, Sirius went to the door and saw Harry standing there.

"Since when are you ringing the bell?"

"Since I left my key at home, because I was away with Anne," answered Harry.

"Where's Rachel?" asked Sirius.

"She's already home," said Anne, who was standing behind Sirius.

"Oh…" said Sirius.

"I heard my name?" asked Rachel, who was standing at the stairway.

"No, it's alright!" said Sirius. Rachel shrugged and went back to her room.

"May I enter today, Sirius?" Harry asked his Godfather.

"Oh… yes, of course!" answered Sirius, quickly stepping aside.

Anne occupied herself again with the tables and chairs in the garden, when she heard two popping noises behind her. She turned around and saw Remus and Linda had arrived.

"Hi Linda! Hi Remus! I've got something to tell you!" said Anne.

"Something nice?" asked Linda.

"Yes," said Anne, she looked around her to see if there was someone, but they were alone. "Today at Hogwarts I looked out of the window, and saw Rachel and Harry standing together…"

"Talking?"

"No, kissing."

"So we were right?" asked Remus. Anne nodded.

"I think we have to act if we want to get them together, tonight. Don't you think so?" asked Linda.

"Seems a good idea, but don't let them think we already know more about what they think of each other," said Anne. At that moment Sirius came to them.

"I've told them," said Anne.

"What?" asked Harry, he was walking behind his Godfather

"Something between Linda, Remus, Sirius and myself," said Anne quickly.

Rachel was also behind Sirius, and she didn't believe what her mother just said. But she decided not to mention it. Then Rachel saw Remus.

"Professor Lupin? Is that you?" she asked. Remus smiled when she spoke to him that way.

"Yes, it's me."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm a good friend of S… your parents. I once was in the same class as your parents, Harry's parents and Professor Snape. You can call me just Remus now. I'm not your teacher anymore. Actually, I've only been teaching one year," answered Remus.

"I was in my fifth year when you taught me. When you had left, there was a story going on about you being a werewolf… Is that… Was that true?" asked Rachel uncertain.

"Well… actually… yes, it was true. And I am still a werewolf," said Remus.

"Oh…" Rachel looked at Linda. "And who are you?" she asked Linda politely.

"I am Linda. I am married to Remus. At Hogwarts I was also in the same year as Remus and his friends."

"Do you have any children?"

"Yes, two daughters, Luna and Stella. They are the same age as your little brothers. We also adopted a boy, Will, he's now seven years old," said Linda. Linda saw Rachel looking for the children. "But now they are at my parent's."

"Shall we sit down at the table instead of standing here?" suggested Sirius. 

"Alright, then I'll get Alex and Chris. They are playing inside now," said Anne, and she walked back to the house. The others sat down at the table.


	24. chapter twentyfour

_A/N: thank you for reviewing! I'm sorry it took me this long to add a new chapter, but I've been a bit busy with school…. I'm honoured that there are people who want to post a link to this fict on their site! Anyway, here's a new chapter, enjoy it and pwease let me know what you think of it!_

_~*~Anne Zwarts~*~_

**Chapter 24**

_"I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is, now you're in the world"_

"Rachel, I heard you seem to like Harry," said Linda. "Is that so?"

Rachel turned a bit pink when she heard this, she quickly looked at Harry, who looked away, also blushing.

"Who… who told you that?" asked Rachel.

"No-one. I was just curious. I mean, the two of you are getting on well together," said Linda.

"And the two of you were turning deeply red when Linda said you seemed to like each other," added Sirius sarcastically. Anne shot an angry look at her husband.

"What?" said Sirius.

"Nothing… just nothing," replied Anne. "Does someone want to have a drink?"

"Well, I wouldn't say no to a nice cup of coffee," said Rachel.

"So you're also drinking too much coffee, just like your mother?" said Linda.

"Hey, I don't drink too much coffee. I just drink a few cup a day, that's all!" said Anne, a bit irritated.

"I must admit that you're drinking less coffee than we were still at school, but…"

"Yes, yes, I got your point. Anyone else something to drink?"'

"Do you have a whisky?" asked Remus.

"I thought you didn't like whisky?" said Sirius.

"At first I didn't, but now I like it," answered Remus. Anne sighed.

"Well, I think I'd better say: if anyone wants something to drink; it's all in the kitchen and cellar." Rachel and Harry went away to the house to 'get something to drink', as they said. Of course Sirius, Anne, Remus and Linda did _not_ believe that.

"So, what do you suggest we're doing with then?" asked Sirius.

"Let them inside there for another hour, and you'll get grandchildren, Sirius!" said Remus.

"It won't be that bad," answered Anne.

"Said the one who got a baby on her nineteenth…" said Linda.

"Oh, it would be ironic if she got pregnant so soon…" said Sirius.

"Who's pregnant?" asked Rachel, who just came back, closely followed by Harry, both carrying drinks.

"No-one," said Anne. "Yet…"

"Hey Harry, what do you think of Rachel?" asked Linda suddenly.

"I like her," answered he. "Why?"

"Just being curious," said Linda.

"Oh really?" Harry knew she wouldn't ask him this out of curiosity.

"Harry, you're single for a few year now. Linda just wants to…" said Remus, but Sirius didn't let him finish his sentence.

"Linda is hoping you really like each other," said he.

"Actually, she wants to act as a cupid," said Anne, but she quickly ducked under the table to avoid whatever Linda was throwing at her. "If you say it isn't true, you're lying, Linda!"

"Rachel, what do you think of Harry?" Sirius asked his daughter.

"I like him too…" answered she.

"I think we have to let them date," suggested Linda.

"Good idea. I think we have to send them to the cinema. Very romantic," said Anne.

"No, they've got to go to the theatre!" said Remus.

"Bad idea, in the theatre they can disturb the rest of the audience," said Sirius. "A pop-concert is a better idea, I think."

"But that's not romantic. I think they've got to go to the cinema," replied Anne.

"I think we're going nowhere," said Harry suddenly.

"So you admit you and Rachel know you're in love with each other?" asked Anne. Rachel and Harry turned both deeply red.

"Well… we… er…" stammered Rachel.

"Yes?"

"Well… today at Hogwarts Harry and I have been talking and… er…" stammered Rachel.

"And kissing," added Anne.

"How do you know??!" said Harry and Rachel simultaneously.

"Because I saw you," smiled Anne. "And I am happy for you."

"Oh…" Rachel bowed close to Harry and whispered something in his ear. Harry nodded and the two of them got to their feet and wanted to go away.

"Where are you going?" asked Sirius.

"I'm going to show him my room," answered Rachel. 

"Okay." Rachel and Harry walked away.

"I don't want to know what they're going to do," said Linda.

"Neither do I," said Sirius.

"Knowing it are Severus' son and your daughter…" said Remus.

"I'm sure they know how to use a condom…" said Anne.

"Did you when you and Sirius first slept together?" asked Linda.

"What do you think?" 

"I guess not, otherwise Rachel wouldn't have been born," shrugged Linda.

"Of course we knew how to use a condom!" said Anne irritated. "But we didn't _use_ one!!!"

"Sorry! Sheesh, think about your blood pressure!" said Linda.

"Mum, what's a condom?" asked Alex.

"You'll get to know when you're older. Now, go on playing with your little brother, alright?" said Anne, who was _very_ pissed off.

_AN: this fict is going the wrong way, I think I'm afraid I've lost control over the characters…  I hope I can get them back under my control when I'm writing further…. Keep on hoping…_


	25. chapter twentyfive

_A/N: Hey, you haven't even been reviewing…. That's not fair…. I've only got 11 reviews until now…_

**Chapter 25**

_"It would take an eternity to break us,_

_And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us"_

"I can't believe she saw us," said Harry when they had reached Rachel's room.

"Neither can I…" answered Rachel. Harry was looking around in the room, and saw the film posters everywhere covering the walls. She probably got the genes of loving films from her mother, thought Harry.

"So… do you… do you like my cactuses?" asked Rachel. Harry looked around and saw the cactuses. He thought there are far more lovely plants, but chose for not saying so…

"Oh… yes, they're… they're beautiful," he managed to say. Rachel took a step closer to Harry.

"I… er… I really love you, to be really honest," she said.

"Well, yes, I love you too… I… er…" but before he could say anything else, he found her kissing him.

"Rachel, I…"

"Shh," whispered Rachel. "Don't say a word." And she softly laid him down on her bed, and continued kissing him, more passionate with every kiss. Rachel felt a fumbling at her back, and noticed Harry had managed to pull her shirt off and was now occupying himself with her bra.

"Harry… what are you trying to do" 

"Loving you, love," replied Harry. He gently turned her on her back, and began kissing her everywhere.

In the mean time were Sirius and Anne discussing with Remus and Linda.

"I'm sure they won't sleep together so soon. They hardly know each other," said Anne. 

"So? You and Sirius slept together when you knew each other a few days," argued Linda.

"Sirius always almost immediately went to bed with new girlfriends," said Remus.

"This is _not_ the right moment to discuss our daughter's love-life," said Anne.

"Does she know dinner's at six o'clock?" asked Sirius.

"Not if you haven't told her," said Anne,

"Then I'm going to tell her. And I also ask them to use a condom," said Sirius.

"Oh no, you won't! Don't push it!" said Anne, Linda and Remus.

"Alright, then we're grandparents in about nine months," shrugged Sirius when he walked away.

"I think he doesn't want to have your daughter to have the same problem as you had, Anne," said Remus. "I would be proud on him, if I were you."

"Oh, I am…" answered Anne. "I am as proud on him as much as I love him… and you, above all, know how much I love him, Remus."

"Yes, I do… did you ever love me equally as much?" asked Remus.

"Yes, but that love died out, this won't… I will die for him, if I have to…"

Harry and Rachel were still busy taking each other's clothes off, when Sirius came in, it was hard to tell who of the three was redder. After staring at each other, Sirius said: "dinner's at six… if you're still hungry then…" and he closed the door. He ran away, down the stairs, through the living room, kitchen and garden to sit don next to Anne, heavily shocked.

"Calm down, Sirius. What happened?" asked Anne. Instead of giving a sensible answer, Sirius pointed at the house, and looked at Anne.

"Can you also _tell_ me in a human language?"

"Rachel… Harry… not much clothes…" stuttered Sirius.

"You mean they're both half naked?" asked Linda. Sirius nodded.

"Now that's what I call a daughter of yours," grinned Remus.

"That's not funny!" yelled Anne.

"Why? You were already mother when you was twenty," said Remus.

"Which does _not_ mean she has to be pregnant on her twenty-first too!" yelled Anne.

It was a quarter past six, when Rachel and Harry still hadn't shown up in the garden.

"I'll take a look," said Linda. She walked away very slowly, to give the couple more time, when she finally reached the bedroom, she heard two people moaning loud. She decided to go back to the garden.

"And? Are they coming?" asked Sirius.

"I guess it'll take some time before they're able to come," said Linda.

"You mean they're…."

"Yes."

"Right…"

A quarter of an hour later Linda wanted to check on them again, and wanted to remind them of the time.

"What? Half past six?" asked Rachel.

"Yes. And I think your parents want you to take your clothes on when you come back in the garden," said Linda. "That's also a hint for you, Harry!"

"Alright!"

Linda left them alone again.

"Harry, do I have to thank you for this wonderful afternoon?'

"Don't! I enjoyed it as much as you did…" answered Harry, kissing Rachel softly.

"Well… let's go downstairs and eat something," suggested Rachel.

"Yes, before they get suspicious…."

"Ah, there you are," said Anne, when Rachel and Harry came to the table and sat down.

"The meal's still warm," said Linda.

"I heard from Linda the two of you enjoyed yourselves the past two hours?" asked Remus.

_A/N: and I'll let you all wait for their response to this question… __Muahaha! Mesa evil!_


	26. chapter twenysix

_A/N: thanks for the reviews! There's a plot twist in this chapter… have fun with it!!!_

**Chapter 26**

_"Once I thought my innocence was gone_

_Now I know that happiness goes on"_

"Well... we... er... er…" stammered Rachel, turning bright pink.

"Yes?" pushed Remus, noticing Harry turning red also.

"We had…" said Harry.

"Why do you blush so heavily then?" asked Anne, making Rachel and Harry even redder.

"Do I?" asked Rachel. "Oh… well… we… er… mum, why are you asking that?"

"Because Linda had been to your room twice…"

"No, she hasn't!"

"She had. And she… er… decided it might be better not to disturb the two of you, because she thought you were having fun," said Anne.

"Oh…" Harry said, now turning almost _too_ red…

"Now, if you two cooled down, it's not a shame, you know. If human beings would skip actions like that one, we would have died away," said Sirius.

"Would we?"

"Yes, of course! I thought you knew…"

"I… I did know, but… ow, never mind!"

_A few days later…_

"Anne, did I already tell you Remus and I received the official papers of Will?" asked Linda, when she and Remus were at the Black's.

"No. But what's so important about it then?" 

"Here, read it," answered Linda, giving Anne some papers.

"No… _Name: William Severus Snape_? Does Severus know this?" asked Sirius, who was reading over Anne's shoulder.

"He does know… we went to him to tell him. You knew Will's a werewolf, don't you?" asked Remus.

'Yes, you already told is."

"Good. Well, this is what he told us: once Severus was married with a four-years-younger woman. She got pregnant of him and Will was born. But two weeks later, his wife died. Severus – being a Death Eater at that time – couldn't take care of the boy, and brought the boy to an orphanage. There he lived for six years, until we adopted him. You know Severus hated me, because I'm a werewolf, and his own _son_ was bitten by a werewolf too… Severus has been seeing his son in that orphanage, but always told him he was his uncle. So Will will be at Severus' many times now," said Remus.

"Wait a minute Remus, Severus' Harry and Draco Malloy's father too, right?" asked Anne.

"Right," answered Remus.

'Lily Evans' the mother?"

"Yes."

"When did she die?"

"One year after Draco was born."

"I see…" answered Anne.

"You should know that, you've been his lover quite a long time," replied Remus.

"Only four years," answered Anne. "And you know why we broke up. I hope I don't have to repeat that again?"

"No you don't."

"Oh god, Harry had a half-brother, do you realise that, Linda?" said Sirius.

"Yes, I already did."

"Hey Remus, do you remember we were once talking about having a holiday with the four of us?" said Sirius, changing the subject.

"Now you mention it… ladies, what do you think of a weekend London for four?' suggested Remus.

"Great idea! With a big whirlpool in the room for four persons!" said Anne.

"No way, I won't share a whirlpool with Remus!" said Sirius.

"I agree. I think we must take two rooms for two persons in a Muggle-hotel!" said Remus.

"What about the children?" asked Remus.

"I think Will would love it to be with Severus, and we an ask Harry and Rachel to take care of the other four," said Anne.

"Alright. When do you wan to go?" asked Remus.

 "Let's see… I think that'll be next month… no, then it's full moon… two… no… three… make that four months," said Sirius.

"Then it's Christmas… five months is maybe a better idea," said Linda.

"Yes, five and a half month…" said Anne.

"Hey, I know a nice hotel in London. I've lives near it," said Sirius. "It's really nice hotel. A bit Titanic-like."

"Titanic?" asked Remus.

"Have you never heard of that ship?" asked Anne, unbelievingly.

"No. Do I have to then?'

"Yes, especially when you're married to a woman who knows everything about it," said Anne.

"Oh…"

"Yes, the titanic was a ship that was the biggest on the world when they built it in 1912. Unfortunately, it met a piece of ice in an ocean and sunk," said Linda.

"It just _met_ a piece of ice" asked Anne.

 Yep. But they weren't having fun, I can assure you!" said Linda.

"Wait, are we talking about the same Titanic as we were talking about, once at Hogwarts? With that piece of parchment faring against my hand?" asked Remus.

"Yes," answered Sirius.

"Then I know what you're talking about. But… what did that ship look like then?" asked Remus.

Anne and Linda looked at each other, nodded, and yelled: "it's movie-time!"

"Movie-time?" repeated Remus.

"Yes, they made a film of the Titanic-disaster. Then you can see what the titanic looked like," explained Anne.

"I do not want to witness this…"

"Neither would I, but I want to know what kind of hotel we're going. Anne. Linda, bring t on!" said Remus.

"You asked for it…"


	27. chapter twentyseven

**Chapter 27**

_"Double double toil and trouble, _

_Fire burn and cauldron bubble"_

Anne, Linda, Sirius and Remus were sitting in the taxi that would bring them to their hotel.

"Look," said Sirius suddenly to Linda and Anne. "That's where I lived when we left Hogwarts. It's a bit smaller than the house we're living now, isn't it?"

"It sure is, Sirius," answered Remus. "But we have had much fun there."

"Even without our wives," said Sirius.

"Your wife was at the other side of the world then. And I didn't know Linda yet," said Remus.

"True, and I'm sure I didn't want to know you then!" grinned Linda.

"There are far more worse things than a 18-years-old Remus, you know." Said Anne.

"There are?" asked Linda, although she didn't believe her friend.

"Yes. A 18-years-old Sirius for example…" she'd better not said that, because Sirius looked at Anne in a faked pissed off way.

"Did I say something wrong, dear?" she asked, with twinkling eyes.

"No… no, not at all…"

"Good!"

"Hey, we arrived at our hotel," said Remus, who watched out of the window.

"Wow… very impressive building…" said Linda. And it was. It looked like a small palace in the middle of London. When they entered it, they were in an entrance-hall, which had a very high ceiling. The floor was made of marble, just as the ceiling and walls.

"Good afternoon," they suddenly hear a voice say. Remus watched at the owner of the voice, and thought it had to be someone from the hotel.

"Good afternoon. We would like to check in," said Remus.

"Yes, follow me, please," said the man. They followed him to a counter, which was also made of marble.

"Your names, please?"

"Lupin and Black."

"Yes, I see… room 711 and 713. Here are the keys. You can leave your luggage here, it'll be brought up to the rooms by one of my colleagues," said the man.

The four of them left to their rooms.

"I think you want to have room 711?" asked Remus.

"Yes," answered Sirius. "Was that so obvious?"

"Well…"

_That night…_

"It's been a long time since I saw such a great play!" said Remus, after they'd been to William Shakespeare's _Hamlet_.

"Yes," agreed Anne. "The last time I saw a good play was…"

"When we were watching _Macbeth_ for school, a musical which turned out to be a play," said Linda.

"Double double toil and trouble, fire burn and cauldron bubble…" said Sirius. "no wonder you and Severus are good friends."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" snapped Anne at her husband.

"Well, he's a Potions Master, and your favourite Shakespeare-play is _Macbeth_," said Sirius.

"I never said that!" argued Anne.

"But you just said – "

"I know what I just said!"

"Anne! Sirius! Quit it!" yelled Linda. "Please!"

"Alright," sighed Anne. "Hey, I don't know what _you're_ planning to do, but _I_'m going to take a nice hot bath!"

"Good idea!" said Sirius, and followed Anne to their room. "I think we'll see you tomorrow morning, Remus and Linda?"

"Yes!"

When Sirius entered the room he saw Anne taking her clothes off, while walking to the whirlpool. Then she jumped into it, but she didn't realise…

"Ouch!" yelled Anne. Sirius took a look, and saw his wife lying in the whirlpool, with _no_ water in it.

"Are you alright, dear?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just forget there was no water in it…" and she opened the tap.

Next morning Anne woke up, and noticed Sirius' side of the bed was empty.

"Good morning Anne. I go downstairs for the breakfast, alright?" asked Sirius, who already was awake.

"No," replied Anne. "I ordered a breakfast with room service."

"At the same moment there was a knock at the door, with a male voice saying "Room service!". Sirius opened the door, and took the breakfast.

"What kind of breakfast is this?" asked Sirius when he saw it.

"A Dutch one. Don't you like it? Real Dutch coffee and toast and of course hagelslag!" answered Anne.

"And cooked eggs… bon appetite, I'd say…" said Sirius.

Anne grinned. "Eet smakelijk, do we say. Bon appetite is French."

"Whatever…'

Linda and Remus were sitting in the dining room, having breakfast. An English breakfast.

"Why do those English people eat things for breakfast we use to eat at dinner?' said Linda, looking at her white beans and sausages.

"I wouldn't know," answered Remus. Then Sirius an Anne came in.

"Good morning folks!" said Sirius.

"Good morning," answered Remus.

"Anne, have you ever given Sirius a real Dutch breakfast?" asked Linda.

"I just did. But I'm afraid he didn't really like the eggs…" said Anne.

"He enjoyed the rest then?" asked Linda.

"Not really, after eating one egg, he didn't want to try the rest…"

"Why not?"

"Well, the eggs were cooked as my grandfather used to do, the so-called 'granddad-eggs'," grinned Anne.

"Is that bad?" asked Remus.

"You bet it is!" as my grandfather used to forget to set the time…"

"Sounds worse indeed! Shall we Apparate home?" suggested Linda.

"Good idea."

And so they packed their trunks and Apperated to the Black's living room, where Alex, Chris, Luna and Stella were playing.

"Where are Rachel and Harry?" asked Sirius.

"In Rachel's room," answered Alex. Linda, having a bad feeling about this, went upstairs and threw open the door of her room….

_A/N: in the next chapter's a big plot twist coming up! I bet you all like it! At least Linda's jaw had to be picked up from the other side of the world when she first heard about it, but she liked it…_


	28. chapter twentyeight

**Chapter 28**

_"And I will love you, baby, always_

_And I'll be there forever and a day"_

Linda stood in the doorway of Rachel's room, seeing Rachel and Harry sleeping in Rachel's bed, both of them were naked. Linda saw pieces of clothes lying all over the floor, including an used condom. Rachel had woken up, and was looking at Linda.

"Thank God," Linda murmured.

"For what?" asked Rachel.

"I see you found out how to use a condom,' said Linda sarcastically.

"Well, we did now…"answered Rachel.

"What do you mean?" said Linda. Her eyes dwell from Rachel's face to her abdomen. "Oh my God…"

"Please, Linda, don't tell Anne, Sirius and Remus, we want to tell them ourselves," said Harry/

"Yes… alright…"

Linda went back to the living room, where the other three were sitting with the four children. Anne looked at the fishbowl, and sees the Atlantic Ocean lying underneath it. Alex sees his mother looking at the fishes.

"I watered the fished, mum!" he said proudly.

"You watered the fished??!" asked his mother in return.

"Yes!"

"Never, ever do that again, Alex!"

"I told you you shouldn't!" argued Luna.

Anne stands up and begins drying the floor. Chris walks to his father with the uncertain steps of a two-years-old. Sirius holds out his arms and picks him up.

'Hey little one. Have you had a nice weekend?"

"Miss you!"

"You missed me?" asked Sirius, the little boy nodded. "Were Harry and Rachel so bad then?"

"No, daddy, missed you!" said Chris.

"Hey Linda, you're very silent suddenly. How come?" asked Anne.

"Oh, well…" said Linda, and right on cue come Rachel and Harry into the living room.

"Yes?"

"N… nothing…" said Linda.

"Well, actually, there is something…" said Rachel. "But… can the other children please go outside then, because I've got something to tell you…"

"Alright," said Linda. "I'll take the children outside. Good luck, Rachel."

"Thanks…"

"What is it, Rachel?" asked Sirius.

Harry grabbed Rachel's hand very tightly, and said. "Sirius, Anne, Remus, hold on, because this can be _very_ shocking…"

"Rachel, you're not going to tell me that you're…" began her mother.

"Yes, I am," replied Rachel.

"You're _WHAT_??!" asked Sirius and Remus, who both didn't understand anything of it.

"Tell them," said Harry.

"Alright," sighed Rachel. "I'm pregnant." Sirius caught Anne, who fainted.

"How long do you know?" asked Sirius.

"For about… two months, I guess."

"Sirius… you're going to be a grandfather," said Remus. Sirius turned pale.

"Yes," he said weakly, before he – also – fainted.

Even after a few hours Remus couldn't stop laughing, the image of Sirius as a grandfather kept popping up in his head. Linda, on the other hand, couldn't appreciate his hysterics.

"Just quit that idiot whining!"

"I… hihi… I… haha… I can't help it!"

"What's so funny?" asked Linda, irritated.

"Sirius, _grandfather_! Now that's something hard to imagine!" giggled Remus.

"Oh… it's just a bit odd that Sirius' youngest child is only two years old now, and he's about three years old when he becomes an uncle…" said Linda.

"Well… Rachel and Harry were very active!"

"Imagine that Luna comes over, say, eighteen years…"

"No. Way." Said Remus.

"What?"

"No way, I'll stamp that contraceptive down here throat!"

"Hey, you're really open-mined and consequent tonight, aren't you?" said Linda.

"I just don't like the idea of my youngest daughter…"

"Yes, I got your point."

_A/N: did you like the twist? I hope you all didn't guess what happened? There's another, complete different plot twist coming up…_


	29. chapter twentynine

**Chapter 29**

_"What's comin' will come, an' we'll meet it when it does!"_

Rachel and Harry were still living with Sirius, Anne and the children. It was Wednesday the 21st of March, when Rachel's yelling could be heard in the house.

"Mum! Dad! Harry! Come quick! I think I'm going to… aaah!"

"You're going to what?" asked Anne shocked.

"I'm going to give birth to my baby!" yelled Rachel.

"Oh... shall we Apparate you to St Mungo's or do you want to have it here?" asked Harry.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!!!" yelled Rachel.

"St Mungo's... can you Apparate by yourself?" asked Sirius.

"I think so..."

"I'll go now, to warn them you're coming, alright?" asked Anne. Rachel nodded and Anne Apparated right in front of a nurse in St Mungo's.

"Good to see you, nurse. My daughter is coming in a few minutes, she's about to give birth to her baby. Can you help?" asked Anne.

"I can," answered the nurse. "With how many is she coming?"

"I don't know... I'm sure she'll bring her boyfriend, and if my husband's coming also, he'll take the other children with him. Let's say they're coming with the four of them."

"I see... then this chamber will be big enough," said the nurse, pointing at a door. "You can wait here in the entrance hall, the doctor will be here soon."

"Alright," said Anne, and sat down in the hall, when the nurse walked away to fetch the doctor.

Suddenly a few people popped up in the entrance hall.

"Rachel, Harry, you can go inside that room," said Anne, pointing at the door the nurse had been pointing at a few minutes before her. Rachel and Harry walked to the door. "The doctor will be here soon," added Anne. Then she turned to Sirius, who had also Apparated in the entrance hall. "Where are the children?"

"Linda is with them, Remus is still at home," replied Sirius. Then an ear-splitting yell filled their ears, followed by a short silence, in which Sirius opened the door of the room where Rachel and Harry were.

"I'm sorry mum and dad, t the baby didn't want to wait until you and the doctor were present," said Rachel. Harry was holding the baby, which was still attached to Rachel with the umbilical cord. The door opened again and the doctor came in. he walked to Harry and took the child to examine it.

"Come here.... ow, you're a very impatient baby... well Mr and Mrs...?"

"Mr Potter and Ms Black."

"Mr potter and Ms Black, congratulations with the birth of your healthy son!" said the doctor, after he cut the umbilical cord. He took a towel and wrapped the baby in it, before handing it to Rachel.

"And now I want to check if you're alright, Ms Black," the doctor said to Rachel.

"Do you already know a name for him?" asked Anne.

"Yes, his name'll be William Alan Potter, and we call him Liam," said Harry proudly. Then the doctor turned to Sirius and Anne.

"You're relatives?" he asked.

"Yes, we're Rachel Black's parents," answered Sirius.

"So you're now grandparents, congratulations," said the doctor.

"Thank you doctor," said Anne. She didn't know whether she should be happy or not to have a grandson...

A few weeks later Rachel and Harry had found themselves a small home in Hogsmeade. Sirius and Remus helped Harry to move everything to the house, while Anne helped Rachel with buying new stuff for the house. Linda had offered to baby-sit on Liam. The little bout seemed to like everything people did with him...

It was a Monday morning when an owl brought the newspaper to the Blacks. Sirius caught it and began reading it. After seeing the headline of the front-page, Anne looked at him worriedly.

"Sirius, what's the matter? You look so pale suddenly," said Anne.

"Well... it's just... nothing... never mind," he said, ad resumed reading.

"No, it's not, I can see it in your eyes," said Anne. "do tell me what's wrong."

"Alright, sooner or later you will find out," said Sirius.

"Find out what, Sirius?" asked Anne. Then Sirius pushed the newspaper toward Anne, who picked it op and read the headline:

_"THE DARK LORD APPEARS TO BE ALIVE"_

"No, that's impossible!" said Anne.

"At least his most faithful supporters are locked up in Azkaban," replied Sirius.

"Yeah, luckily they are..."

"What else are they saying?" asked Sirius.

"Let me see.... _'He Who Must Not Be Named has been locked up in a small room. It was believed that he drowned himself, but he appeared to have succeeded to become immortal. Mr Percy Weasley, a Ministry-member, accidentally opened the room, and together with a sea of dirty, smelly water, came He Who Must Not Be Named out of the room. Young Mr Percy Weasley must have been surprised by the sight of He Who Must Not Be Named, who managed to take his wand and kill him. There are rumours going on about He Who Must Not Be Named kidnapping Dumbledore, and he appeared to be after Harry Potter again, but this time he's also after Harry Potter's two-months-old son, Liam. According to the Ministry that's all nonsense'_ Voldemort's trying to kidnap Dumbledore?"

"Apparently..."

"Does Harry know Voldemort's after his son also?"

"Does he read the _Daily Prophet_?" asked Sirius.

"Yes."

"Then he knows..."


End file.
